Dreams Do Come True
by Wolf237
Summary: What do you think would happen if a person from our world was mysteriously transported into the world of Naruto? Join Dylan Hansen in his quest of discovery, romance, and an adventure that will make his wildest dreams finally come true.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams do come true

_I in no way own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot less filler._

_This story is about what it would be like if someone from our world was transported into the world of Naruto. This is my first fic, so cut me a little slack._

It started off as a typical school day. The birds were singing, the grass was green, and the kids were all paying close attention to their teachers. Well, almost all. In the back corner, next to the windows, sat me, a 17 year old boy named Dylan Hansen, staring out the window at the bright blue sky. Nobody really noticed though. As far as guys went, I wasn't exactly popular, but then again, I wasn't an outcast either. With short cropped brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, a fairly square jaw, and a height of 6 ft., I was the typical teenager. But unknown to most, I was hiding a secret. I was a genius, smart enough to have graduated from high school years ahead of my class. But I chose to act average so that I wouldn't be singled out. Not only that, but I was a HUGE anime fan. Bleach, One Piece, and especially Naruto. A day wouldn't go by that I didn't think about what it would be like to live in those worlds. Little did I know, my daydreams were soon to be reality.

"Hey, Dylan!" I looked over my shoulder to see that it was my friend, Jason. "Did you catch the latest episode of Naruto?" he asked, eyes filled with excitement. I shook my head, not having been able to watch the show for some time. "Ahh, man! You HAVE to watch it! It's super cool! I won't spoil anything for you, but you definitely need to check it out!"

My interest piqued, I excitedly nodded my head. "You know it!" I said enthusiastically. When I got home that day, I automatically went for my laptop, wanting to immediately find out what Jason was so excited about.

~One fight with Pain later~

"That…was…AWESOME!" I exclaimed, thoroughly impressed.

"What was?" my mother asked, popping her head into my room

"Oh, nothing mom," I said, waving my hand at her, "just a show I was watching."

"Ah, I see. Well, dinner's in a few, so come set the table!" she said, walking away. My mom had a really cheerful attitude, but I could tell she was really stressed out. I never had a dad, so it's always just been my mom and I. and even if she didn't show it, the fact that she had to work two jobs was getting to her. So I ate dinner, finished my homework, and went to bed in my day clothes, having been too tired to do otherwise, all the while thinking of how all of the amazing things there would be if I lived in the Naruto world. Just forgetting about the awesome powers and above average physical capabilities, there was the culture, the history, the architecture; all of it would be incredible in real life. Also, besides even that, there isn't a person I know who wouldn't want to live in a ninja world!

'I wish it were possible…' I thought, not for the first time. However, strangely, this time was different. I couldn't tell why, but I thought that as I wished my wish, an invisible force was pulling me towards something. As strange as it was, however, I just dismissed it as a stomach ache, and soon, I fell asleep.

*WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

I awoke to the sound of the wind whistling past me, and quickly realized that I was falling towards the earth from and incredible height, and at an alarming speed.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOODD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Wait, this is a dream! I just have to pinch myself, and I wake up!" and doing so, I closed my eyes and waited to wake up, but to no avail. "Wait, WHAT?" I yelled, suddenly realizing that it wasn't a dream. 'IMGONNADIE, IMGONNADIE, IMGONNADIE, IMGONNADIIIIIIIEEE!' I thought as I was almost to the ground. But, at the last second, I felt something snap in my mind, and my body acted on its own, throwing my limbs out spread-eagle style to slow my descent. Then, getting a little momentum, I twisted into a horizontal spinning kick, timing it just right, so that the kicking foot hit the ground first.

*BOOOOOOOOM*

An enormous impact rocked the area, and I abruptly flew sideways out of the dust cloud the impact created, skidding a few hundred feet. Landing on my back, I realized that I couldn't move, and my consciousness was fading fast.

Just before I blacked out, saw the blurry images of two people, one dressed in purple, and the other, dressed in blinding orange.

##########################################################

"…llo? ...hey, do you hear me?" a woman was calling out to me, pulling me out of the blackness. "Welcome back!" she said, giving me a big smile. I took a look around, and quickly found that I was in a hospital, and a very strange one at that. All of the equipment that was in use was extremely outdated, at least by modern standards. I looked back at the woman (whom I assumed was a nurse) as she called out into the hallway "Get Tsunade-sama! He's awake!"

'She just said…Tsunade?' I asked myself quietly, wondering what in the hell was going on. Looking at the nurse again, I decided to risk a question.

"Excuse me, ma'am…" the nurse looked at me with an innocently questioning look. "Could you tell me where I am exactly? I'm not sure what's going on..."

"Oh, of course you're confused! I would be too if I fell from the sky!" she said, smiling sweetly. "You're in Konoha's hospital. Some of our shinobi found you after you hit the ground and, I must say, I'm surprised you even survived! By the way, what village do you belong to exactly? We found some strange items in your clothes, but nothing stating where you're from!"

"Wait, did you say 'Konoha'? And what do you mean, village?" I said, my eyes wide as dinner plates. The nurse never got to answer, however, because an older blonde woman had now stepped into the room.

"Hey kid, my name is Tsunade, how are you feeling?" the woman gently asked as the nurse left the room, leaving the two of us alone. But I wasn't paying attention; I was trying too hard not to just stare at her chest.

'Holy crap!' I thought, 'they're freakin' massive!'

"Hey, my eyes are up here kiddo." the woman said, a little bit of an edge in her voice now. Quickly recognizing what I was doing, I blushed furiously.

"I'M SORRY!" I said, looking away. I heard laughter, and turned back around, this time making sure that my eyes didn't wander.

"Let's try this again, huh?" the woman said, chuckling under her breath. "How are you feeling? I would expect that you would be pretty sore, what with the way we found you."

"So I've been told," I answered. "But I think I'm a little disoriented. For a second there, I thought the nurse said I was in Konoha," I said with a shrug.

"You are."

"Excuse me?"

"You are. In Konoha, I mean." She said, totally straight faced.

"Riiiiiight. And I'm the president." I said sarcastically. She looked at me with confusion. "This can't be Konoha," I explained, "there isn't a place on Earth named Konoha! So where am I really?" There was a silence between us, and the woman briskly walked over to the window that was by the bed, and pulled up the shades, revealing a large, mostly demolished village with a two giant craters in the middle, one smaller one inside of the larger one, but the most surprising; the Hokage monument was staring me straight in the face. I blanched at the sight, my eyes bulging with disbelief.

"T-that's not…possible!" I whispered to myself. I was struck numb. I was no longer in my world. The life I knew before would most likely never be the same again. 'I might never see my friends, my family… oh god, Mom…! She would be destroyed if I never came back! First dad, then me… she wouldn't be able to take it! I-' I caught myself, and calmed down. Even if these things are true, I can't change anything by worrying about it. All I can do is watch and wait for the right chance to return home, if possible.

"See that small crater in the middle there?" Tsunade asked, pointing towards the mini crater inside of the mega one. "That's where we found you, after you fell from the sky. But before we go any further, how about you tell me what's going on?" she said.

And so I began my explanation, but gave her a false name (of which being Kokubo Hasu. After all, "Dylan" is kind of a weird sounding name around here) and ending with how I ended up here. Fortunately, I decided against telling her that I knew everything about anything about this universe. I figured that would cause some issues…

"Hmmmmm…" she sat there, silently contemplating what I had just told her. "Well, I can't say it's the strangest thing I've ever heard. And that also explains why there isn't a drop of chakra in your system….. but we can talk about that later." She finally said, looking at me. "For now, we need to find you a place to stay. You're healed up enough that you can be discharged, but we can't just have you wandering around the village either, since we don't have the resources to watch you, especially since we only just finished fighting off invaders. Luckily for you, I have just the place! See, the shinobi who rescued you had insisted on you stating with him." she said, her eyebrow twitching.

"OBAA-CHAN!"

"Speak of the devil….." Tsunade said sweat-dropping. Abruptly, the door swung open, and a blonde boy around my age had burst into the room "Gaki… HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO YELLING IN THE HOSPITAL!" Tsunade growled, bonking the boy on the head. Then, getting a good look at him, I held back a gasp.

"Good God… you're Naruto!" I said, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Huh? Do I know you?" he asked, looking at me strangely. I stole a glance behind him and saw Tsunade looking at me with narrowed eyes, wondering how I knew Naruto. Looking back at Naruto, I decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, uuuhhhh….. W-who wouldn't? I mean, everyone's heard of the 'Great Naruto'! I had heard all about your incredible feats from everywhere in the elemental nations!" I said in a fluster, trying to bluff my way out of the bind I was in. fortunately, it worked.

"Oh." He said, smiling greatly. "I didn't know I was that popular!"

"A-hem!" Tsunade said, getting our attention. "While it is great talking about your 'greatness', Naruto, I do believe that we need to get back on track!" she said, raising a hand towards me. "This is Kokubo Hasu, and as I was saying, you will be staying with Naruto for the time being." she stated matter-of-factly. Naruto just smiled and raised a thumbs-up.

"Nice ta meetcha, Hasu, I just know we'll be great friends! Dattebayo!" I just sat there, motionless.

'I am going to be living with one of the most badass people of all time!' I thought, with a happy smile on my face.

##########################################################

After receiving a new set of clothes, and being discharged from the hospital by Tsunade, I headed over to the possessions counter to get my clothes and phone. When I grabbed it, along with my headphones, Naruto looked at it strangely.

"What's that?" he asked, clearly fascinated by the small device.

"What, this?" I asked, holding up my phone. He nodded, "It's called a 'cell phone'; I use it for listening to music." I said, holding up my headphones as well.

"THAT tiny thing plays music?" he questioned, obviously not believing a word of it.

"No, really! Watch," I said, plugging in my headphones, choosing a song, and handing him one 'phone. He put it into his ear and his eyes widened.

"Told you," I said, a smug look on my face as he started bobbing his head to the music. I managed to pry the headphone back, and soon after we left the hospital, Naruto had suggested that he show me around the village. I thought for a moment. There wouldn't be any point, seeing as one, the village was mostly destroyed, and two, I already knew where everything was thanks to watching the show so much. But I guess I had to agree with his proposition, after all, he didn't know that I knew everything about everything in the Naruto world. "Sure!" I said cheerfully. Then I looked around "Although, there doesn't seem to be much village to see….." Naruto looked out at the crater with a faraway look.

"Yeah…" he said, his voice solemn. "It was a pretty big surprise when I found out. You see, a man named "Pain" had invaded our village, and in one move, he literally crushed the entire village, making that giant hole. When I got there after my training, the invasion was still raging, and it took everything I had to defeat Pain, and the one I fought wasn't even his real body. Lots of people died during the attack, but thankfully, the real Pain, or "Nagato", saw the wrong he'd done, and used the rinnegan rebirth jutsu and brought everyone back, including my friend Hinata!" he said, smiling widely at the memory as we walked.

I suddenly had a thought. If I was in the Naru-verse, wouldn't I be able to help along relationships with my knowledge of the world? Settling on the idea, I looked at him with quiet mischief.

"So, is Hinata your girlfriend?" I asked slyly, putting emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'. He looked at me with a blush that would rival Hinata herself.

"W-WHAT? NO WAY! THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN!" He suddenly got a sad look on his face. "And even if I did, she would never fall for someone like me…."

My jaw _dropped_. Was this guy really that STUPID? Wait, I forgot, this is Naruto we're talking about. But I decided to play it cool, for the sake of the conversation.

"Well… you never know unless you try," I said, deciding to end the conversation there. "So what's that?" I asked, pointing at the Hokage monument.

"That? That's the Hokage monument!" Naruto exclaimed "it's basically a memorial for the former leaders of our village." But I wasn't listening. I was staring intently at the man on the second left. He looked SO familiar, like I should know him. I mean, of course he was Tobirama, the second hokage, but something in my gut was saying that there was more to it.

"Which hokage is he?" I asked the blonde. He followed my finger until he saw who I was pointing at.

"Oh, him? That's Tobirama, the second hokage, and was the brother of the first hokage, Hashirama. He was said to be suuuuuuper powerful! According to the history books, he and his wife died decades ago, but there were no bodies, so nobody knows how they died. Why do you ask?"

"I-it's nothing… never mind," I said, making sure to check into this later. The orange clad boy looked at me for a moment, and shrugged.

"Ah, okay then!" he said finally, not really giving it much thought. "This is where my tour ends anyways. BEHOLD!" he yelled, facing me and throwing his arms wide "the greatest ramen stand in the world!" I looked behind him and my mouth started watering instantly. "Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto said, running over to the stand.

"Wait, Naruto!" I called. He stopped and ran back over to me.

"What's up?" he questioned

"I….uhh….. I don't have any money…." I said, embarrassed. Naruto looked at me for a second, and gave his trademark grin.

"No problem! I eat my ramen for free, so I'm sure he'll let you get a free meal just this once." I just nodded, still unsure. We headed over to the booth and slipped through the curtains.

"Hey old man!" Naruto said, sitting down on a barstool. "Gimme the usual!" a kind man came out and smiled when he saw Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto! You bet, coming right up!" he then turned to me. "And for your friend here?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you have beef ramen?" I asked.

"Son, I think a better question would be what kind of ramen I DIDN'T have!" the man said, giving me a hearty laugh.

"Alright then, can I please get two bowls of beef ramen, hold the veggies, and with lots of meat?" I asked, my mouth salivating at the thought of such a meal.

"Just meat?" the old man asked. "No problem! I can do that! By the way, my name is Teuchi." I nodded gratefully, thanking him. He then perked up slightly "Oh, I should tell Ayame that you're here!" he said. "Hey Ayame, Naruto's back!" he said, calling towards the back of the restaurant.

"He is?!" an excited female voice replied. The person behind said voice then came out from behind the staff door, and brightened when she saw us.

"Hey, Naruto! Glad to see you're okay!" she said, running over. "Who's your friend?" she asked, finally noticing me.

"This is Hasu! He fell out of the sky a couple of days ago, and now he's staying with me until he can find his way home!" Naruto replied.

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out a hand to the girl.

"So polite!" she said, shaking my hand. "And handsome too! Did it hurt when you 'fell from heaven'?" she chuckled at her little joke, and I just blushing a little from the compliments.

"Alright, Ayame, enough flirting. I need you to grab all these bowls for Hasu and Naruto here." Teuchi called from his place in the cooking station.

"Coming dad!" she said, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Yatta! RAMEN!" Naruto cried, drooling at the thought of the ramen he was about to consume. And one by one, Ayame brought Naruto his ramen, which just happened to be two of everything on the menu. I sat there, watching the blonde inhale his food almost the instant he got it, when I all of a sudden had a curious thought.

"Excuse me, Mr. Teuchi?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Since the village was destroyed, how is it that your tiny shop survived the destruction?" he looked at me with a slight frown.

"You know something? I don't exactly know the answer to that myself!" I sweat-dropped. Apparently the laws of anime (or rather, lack thereof) applied to this place as well. Deciding not to push the subject, I spent the rest of our time there enjoying the company of my new friends.

##########################################################

"Here we are! I know it looks like a dump, but trust me, it's great on the inside!" Naruto exclaimed as we walked up to his apartment. I looked at the place and wondered what happened to it.

'This place looks like it was hit by a bomb! But then again, if I remember the anime correctly, it probably was.' I thought as we walked up the steps. Naruto unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the light, and I saw that he was right. It looked a LOT better on the inside than out. A little messy, maybe, but better nonetheless. "Looks great!" I said with sincere enthusiasm. It was getting pretty late, so after some discussion, I was settled on the couch until he could get another bed for me, since I was obviously going to be staying there for a while.

The next morning, I woke up at around the same time Naruto did, and after a shower and a discovery of rotten milk in the fridge, we were settled at the table eating a hearty breakfast of even more ramen when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I told Naruto, who was still half asleep. I walked to the door and opened it to find a woman dressed in black, with a white tiger mask covering her face.

"Are you Kokubo Hasu?" she asked simply.

"I am, yes…." I said, eyeing her warily. I remembered the Anbu from the show, but I remembered that a few of them were 'Root', a special secret branch that only listened to the war crazed maniac named Danzo. And after my entrance to the scene, I would expect the old man to have interest in me.

"Please come with me. Tsunade-sama requires your presence now."

"I would hurry over if I were you." Naruto piped in. "Obaa-chan can be reeeally scary when you're late." Deciding to take his word on it, I hurried as fast as I could to where the Hokage's office was, occasionally stopping for directions along the way. When I got to the office, I checked with the secretary and let myself up. When I got to the door I knocked and waited a few seconds before I heard a faint voice say "come in!" I walked in to see Tsunade sitting at her desk, writing something out on some paper.

"Ah, Hasu, you're here! Good." She said, looking up and handing the signed paper to her assistant who, oddly enough, was carrying an adorable little vested pig! If I remember correctly, the woman's name was Shizune, and the pig's name was Tonton.

"You needed to see me?" I asked. Excusing Shizune, Tsunade waited until she was sure that she was out of hearing range, and then quickly made some hand signs that I couldn't quite see clearly.

"There, that should give us some privacy. I have just activated some seals that will allow us to talk freely without prying ears." She said, walking back to her desk and sitting down.

"I'm not sure I understand why those would be needed, 'mam…." I said with dread, having a feeling that this was going to be bad.

"Oh, I think you do, Hasu," she said, looking at me with scrutinizing eyes, "You say that you know Naruto from word on your journeys, but we both obviously know that this isn't true. So how do you know who he is?"

"…"

"Hasu, it's going to be easier on everyone if you just tell me now, before we have to force it out," she said. I tried to think of a way out, but saw none. I had to tell her everything, knowing just how scary Tsunade could be when she doesn't get what she wants.

"*sigh*… alright, I'll tell you. But you're not going to like it." I said, giving her a defeated look. She only arched an eyebrow. "The reason that I know who he is, even though I'm not from this world, is because…..in my world…"

"Go on…" she pressed.

"…he's a fictional character…" I finally stated. "And it's not just him. You, the civilians, even the universe itself are the product of the imagination of another. Currently, there are 67 volumes of a manga, and they tell of the adventures in this world, centered around Naruto Uzumaki, and his struggle though life. However, the time period that you and I are currently in as of this moment, is not as far as the manga is, so I know everything that is going to happen in this world to the important characters." I finished my explanation, and just looked at the ground, unable to look the hokage in the eye. She sat there for a few uncomfortable minutes, processing this mind shattering information.

"So…you're saying that we are nothing more than characters in a story? Our lives, our dreams, all controlled by a writer?" she said finally, her voice hollow.

"I'm afraid so…." I said. Almost in tears at how horrible this must be for her. To have her entire life, made into the plaything of a stranger. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and looked back at me with a small smile. "I guess that can't be helped." she said, chuckling softly. I was stunned. To have such strength in herself after finding this out was truly amazing. "But I do have one question." She stated, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"If you have read everything about us up to your current timeline, then that means that you know the future events of our village, correct?" I sighed and closed my eyes, seeing the underlying question she had placed.

"Yes, this is true. However, I cannot tell you of the events, for they need to happen. I know that this is cruel to say, but the events that unfold are the events that unfold. Even if we were to prevent something from happening, the timeline would just correct itself using a different method." I looked back at her, with a look of determination in my eyes. "However, this does not mean I will not help with said events. I will aid in any fight, and provide wisdom where these people need it." We stared at each other for a moment, before Tsunade finally broke the silence.

"I guess I can respect that. Okay, then, I accept your assistance." She said in a tone of finality. "To aid with our village, and the events of the future, I, the fifth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, hereby accept you as a Konoha shinobi, chuunin rank."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. But I have to ask, why chuunin?" I asked. She simply smirked.

"Because you don't exactly need to go through the academy, not with your knowledge." She stated. I nodded in understanding, and I stood and bowed to her. "Thank you. However, I don't know any taijutsu, and seeing as I don't have any chakra to speak of, I won't be able to cast any ninjutsu or genjutsu. I already know that one of your chuunin is in the same boat as I am with the genjutsu and ninjutsu, so I request that I may be trained by Might Guy and Rock Lee, ma'am."

"Request granted. You know, you are a very well-spoken young man. You remind me a lot of my great-uncle Tobirama." Tsunade replied, a look of nostalgia adorning her face. She then opened a cabinet off to my left, and pulled out a chunin's vest and Konoha headband.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I try my hardest." I said as I put the vest on over my green, black, and white sweatshirt, and looked at the headband in my hand. I suddenly had another thought. "Oh, that's right, I should probably tell you…" Tsunade looked at me with confusion "my name isn't actually 'Kokubo Hasu', it's 'Dylan'. I decided to go under a false name so that I wouldn't sound like as much of a foreigner." She thought for a moment and nodded.

"I must agree, your real name does sound quite strange. And I assume that you will continue to reside under the name 'Kokubo Hasu'?" I nodded. "….very well then."

"Thank you, lady Tsunade. Now I must excuse myself, I think I should go introduce myself to teams 7, 8, 10, and team Guy."

"Alright then, but why them specifically?" Tsunade asked. I looked at her and grinned widely.

"Because they are the main characters, of course!" and with that, I left. Heading out of the building, I did a mental checklist of who I needed to visit. By the time the meeting had finished, it was only 10:00 am, so I still had the entire day ahead of me. I figured I would save Guy and Lee for last, seeing as that would take up most of my time, and I couldn't see Sasuke Uchiha, he was a missing nin at this point. "Hmmm…." I said aloud, wondering who so see first. Thankfully, I didn't have to think for long, as I heard a female voice me, trying to get my attention.

"Ummm…sumimasen?" she said as she tapped my shoulder. I did a swift 180, and found myself blinded by a shock of bright pink hair. "Sorry, but I don't believe I've seen you around here before; who might you be, exactly?" She eyed me suspiciously, as if I was going to attack her at any moment. But I guess that would be expected. After all, I was an unidentified stranger wearing a ninja's jacket.

"Oh! Please excuse me. My name is Kokubo Hasu. I'm a new ninja here in Konoha; I just got approved by Hokage-sama not even 20 minutes ago." I said, showing her my brand-new headband. To make an emphasis, I tied it around my torso, so that the metal plate covered my heart.

"I see." She said, relaxing a bit. "Forgive me, one can never be too careful, especially after the attack we've had. Luckily, most of the village has been rebuilt, but we're all still on edge, even more so since that thing fell from the sky." I sweat-dropped and scratched my chin.

"Ha ha… did I really cause that much of a disturbance?" Her eyes widened with realization.

"Wait. THAT WAS YOU?" she exclaimed, jaw dropping. I only nodded, chuckling slightly.

"It's a long story…." I said, not wanting to get into the details.

"Well, either way, that was some entrance!" eyes still wide. She then perked up, as if remembering something. "Ah! How rude of me! I never introduced myself, did I?" I just shook my head. "My name's Sakura Haruno! Welcome to Konoha village!" she said enthusiastically as she shook my hand.

"Thank you! Now, I was actually wondering, do you know where the weapons shop is? I would like to get some, but I don't know where it is!" and after getting the directions and saying goodbye, I had now found myself at the shop. Entering, I instantly saw an impressive array of weapons, everything from the simple kunai to the mighty katana. The bell on the door rang as I walked in, signaling my arrival.

"I'll be right with you!" I heard a voice call from the back. Looking around, I found myself staring at a beautifully crafted pair of spiked gloves, with blades running along the sides so that they would sit against the forearms. They shined like silver, with black leather straps to keep the blades in place. "They're a beauty, aint they?" I heard a gruff voice say. I turned, snapping out of my trance, and found myself staring at a bald old man who had bigger muscles than Arnold Schwarzenegger!

"Y-yeah…" I trailed off, noticing the massive hammer in his hand.

"It's a perfect replica of the second hokage's glove-blades, 'Kagayaku gin ōkami', meaning 'the Shining Silver Wolf!" the man said proudly. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm actually looking for a good sword. I don't have any weapons, and was hoping to start off with one, and hopefully get a set of kunai and shuriken as well." I said, still looking at the magnificent weapons. "Are the ōkami for sale?" I asked, looking back at the man.

"Well, that depends on what you're offering!" the blacksmith said, putting on his business face. "I put some hard work into that, I won't give it to just anyone!"

"As I would expect from such a wonderful craftsman!" I praised as I reached for my wallet. Then all of the color drained from my face. I still didn't have any money! "…" I shut my eyes and my head drooped a bit.

"Something wrong?" the blacksmith asked I looked at him nervously.

"No, no…. it's just… uhh… I forgot that I don't have any money…" I hung my head sadly. "Sorry for wasting your time." I turned to walk out when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a second, son. I'm nothing if not understanding. I bet there is something that you can do for me in exchange for the gloves. But I have to warn you, it won't be easy!" he said, and my eyes brightened up.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked curiously. He smiled.

"Beat my daughter in a spar, and I'll give you the sword. Hell, I'll even throw in the kunai and shuriken as a bonus if you beat her." I started sweating bullets. If I remember correctly, then this guy's daughter was…..

"Tenten! Get in here for a sec!"

OH CRAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams Do Come True Ch. 2: the spar

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

Author's note:

There will be a song in this one, it starts with the * and ends with a second *. The song is "world so cold" by three days grace.

Also, so that there is no confusion in the future, Dylan will be referred to as Hasu for the rest of the story, or until I see fit, and the point of view will switch periodically.

I just stood there stiffly as I realized just who exactly I was going to have to fight. "Yeah dad?" Tenten came into view and walked over to us.

"What do you need?"

"This young man here would like to obtain the Ōkami over there, and I told him that he could have it if he could beat you in a sparring match!" he said, clapping his hand on my back. I just stood there motionless, unsure of what to say. Tenten looked me over, and nodded her head.

"Okay, sure, I'll go for it!" she said. "But I gotta warn you, I won't go easy on you!" she added dangerously.

"One condition." I said, having finally found my voice. The both of them looked at me with curiosity. "I get to choose a weapon to fight with from this shop." They looked surprised.

"Obviously, you are a weapons master, Tenten, but I have no weapons to my name at all. Of course Ōkami is off limits, but I still need a weapon to use." She nodded her head, understanding where I was coming from.

"Agreed." she said simply. I looked around for a good weapon, and found a good pair of spike knuckled gloves for beginners.

"Those." I said, pointing to the simple weapons. "Not too flashy, not too big. Perfect for a spar." They looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Tenten said. "Those aren't very good weapons against a shinobi!" I simply nodded. "….alright…" she replied. "Let's head over to the training ground!" and with that, we started for training ground 4, which consisted of a large, open field, with a thick tree line on the right, and a small pond on the other.

On our way there, we seemed to have attracted a lot of attention, with whispers of a good fight to come going through the crowd, although I couldn't understand why. I just shrugged it off, though, as we had finally come upon the field. Tenten and I had taken our positions on either side of the field, facing each other, and to my surprise, Tsunade-sama herself had come to referee.

"Alright! Let's keep this fight as clean as we can! First to down your opponent wins, and obviously no killing, but other than that, anything goes!" she turned to Tenten. "Tenten, are you ready?" the girl nodded. Tsunade then turned to me. "Hasu, are you ready?" I hesitated for a moment, before finally giving a small nod. "Alright then…BEGIN!" we stood there facing off against each other both waiting for the other to make the first move. Then it happened. Tenten disappeared, and I had raised my fists waiting for an attack.

*WHAM*

I fell to my knees, having been kicked from behind. I tried to turn and hit my opponent, but she was already gone. I saw something shine in my peripheral vision, and turned as fast as my body would allow me.

*CLANG*

I managed to block her attack, catching her right arm in my left, her hand held the kunai aimed for me, a sickening centimeter from my face.

I sprung on the offensive, the element of surprise on my side. I swung my left hand up, causing her arm to fly off to the side, knocking her off balance. Seeing an opportunity, I swung a hard right hook and nailed her in the ribs.

However, even though I had put everything I had into the punch, she merely winced, as though it barely affected her at all! This went on for another 15 minutes, her attacking, and me parrying and counter-attacking. By the time we stopped moving, I was breathing heavily, exhausted, while she didn't look like she had even broken a sweat!

"That was good! I underestimated you! But now, here's where I get serious." She said. She hadn't even taken a step forward when I felt the blow. She had somehow gotten past my defense and gotten me with an axle kick from behind. I fell to my knees, my eyes rolling into my head.

General point of view

*Tenten started walking away, a look of satisfaction on her face, confident that she had won, when she stopped. Or rather, she couldn't move. There was a pressure in the air unlike anything she had ever felt.

As if something was radiating pure, raw power! And that music! Where was it coming from?! She slowly looked behind her, all the while sweating bullets, when she saw him. Slowly walking towards her, pure steel in his normally gentle eyes, and I near blinding silver aura radiating from his very being. Tenten had gotten Hasu to push his limits to their max and beyond, cracking something inside, and releasing a deep power.

He stopped and silently looked himself over, flexing his hands.

Nobody made a sound. They were too afraid to. He then looked Tenten in the eyes, and vanished with a small fwoo...

Hasu's point of view

I lept towards Tenten at blinding speed, the world blurring around me. She flinched, suddenly aware of how much danger she was in. she jumped out of the way just a fraction of a second before my fist made contact, obliterating the ground where she had once stood.

"Wait, what? No! Stop, me!" I couldn't control my actions! I could see what was happening, but I felt like a puppet with no will of its own.

She started running out of fear, but I got to her first. One hit was all it took. One hit, and she had flown 30 yards into the tree line behind her. I was about to follow, when I felt a sharp pain in my neck, causing instant paralysis. I fell on my side, unable to move. Tenten wasn't getting up.*

'No…what have I done…?' I thought as the darkness overtook me.

The next thing I knew, I awoke in the hospital, still in pain from the match, and I felt a strange weight on my left side. I looked over, and to my surprise, Tenten was sleeping in the chair next to my bed, her head resting on my shoulder.

'She's so cute…' I thought, watching as she slowly started drooling in her sleep, smiling contently at whatever she was dreaming.

"Hey, Tenten, time to wake up….." I said, shaking her lightly.

"H-huh, whut?" she mumbled, still obviously half asleep. She slowly looked up to see me smiling back. "*gasp* you're awake!" she shouted, throwing herself on me in a crushing hug. "I was so worried!"

"Worried? Why?" I asked. She looked at me with surprise.

"You mean you don't remember?" I just shook my head. A concerned look grew on her face. "We went for a spar in the training grounds, and you were trying to beat me so that you could get the glove-blades at the shop….." she trailed off, hoping I would put the rest of the pieces together. Then I got a look at the rest of her. She was covered in bandages from head to foot!

"Oh God…" I whispered, it all rushing back to me. The spar, the kick, me losing control, but worst of all, Tenten hitting the tree with a nauseating CRACK! "What have I done…?" I looked back at her, tears now streaming down my face from the horrors of my actions.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so s-sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I don't know what happened, I-"

"Shhhhh…"she shushed, cutting me off and giving me a comforting hug, me pathetically sobbing into her shoulder. Had I been in my right mind, I would have thought this strange, since she barely knew me. "It's okay. Nobody else got hurt, and I'm perfectly fine. You lost control. Hiashi Hyuuga knocked you out, cutting off your power. When everything was over, everyone was so worried about you, especially Naruto. My dad carried you to the hospital, and you've been here ever since. It's been about two weeks since the spar, and we nearly lost you a few times. Whatever happened to cause that power surge, it almost killed you from exhaustion!"

By the time she had finished her story, I had stopped crying, but I still couldn't look her in the eye. "Hold on, I have a surprise for you." She said, getting up from her chair. She moved to the door and looked out into the hallway, motioning for someone to come inside. Correction, someone's'. Tsunade, Tenten's father and all of the Konoha eleven, minus Sasuke, were there.

"Why are you all here? You don't even know me!" I exclaimed, genuinely shocked.

"They all wanted to meet the 'Wolf of Konoha'" Tsunade chimed.

I looked at her with confusion. "'The Wolf of Konoha'?" Tenten's father piped in this time.

"A lot of citizens and even a few ninja have taken to calling you 'the Wolf of Konoha', or just 'Wolf' for short. Apparently they're calling you this because of the animalistic traits that you showed in the fight. They said you had the power of a furious wolf!" he finished with a hearty laugh. Then, they all then introduced themselves, shaking my hand when their name was called. First was Akimichi Choji, a kind, large boy with long brown hair that reached his lower back. Next was Nara Shikamaru, the tactical genius and all around lazybones of the group. Then there was Yamanaka Ino, the blonde, bright spirited girl and the third member of Choji and Shikamaru's team. Next came Aburame Shino, she quietest one of the bunch, yet by far the most interesting, as he seemed to be a living nest of insects! After that came the two Hyuuga, Hinata and Neji. I could definitely see what Naruto saw in Hinata, seeing as she was a complete knockout and, even though she was extremely shy, she had a hidden strength about her. But when I shook hands with Neji, Hinata's cousin, I realized instantly that there were going to be issues between us, his bone crushing grip and silent glare told me that he was going to deal with me later, for whatever reason. Putting that aside, I was waiting for the inevitable craziness that would soon ensue.

"YOSH!"

Yep, there it was. A green clad boy around my age had bounded up, vigorously shaking my hand, and the rest of me with it. "That was an amazing match, Hasu-kun!" he said, giving me thumbs up and a smile so sparkly it would have made Edward Cullen jealous. "Most youthful! I am the great blue beast of Konoha, Rock Lee! It is a pleasure to meet you!" I simply stood there, stunned by just how much happy his guy could put into just a few sentences.

Once I had finally collected myself from the blinding youthfulness, I addressed the bushy browed boy, "No, Lee, it's a pleasure to meet you! I was looking for you actually!"

"Nani?"

"Yeah! You see, if Tsunade hasn't told you already, which I doubt she has, I'm not exactly from around here." They all looked at me with confusion, bar Tsunade, Sakura, and for some reason, Tenten. "I woke up one day a few days ago falling from the sky, with no idea how I got where I was. Everything is blank, except for my family. Unfortunately, I seem to be in the same boat as you and I am unable to mould chakra, Lee. So, if you would accept me, I would like you to teach me in your ways of taijutsu, Rock Lee, so that I may be able to protect the people I hold dear, and someday return to my family!" I proclaimed, bowing low, waiting for his answer. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Lee looking at me softly, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"That is a noble goal indeed, Hasu-kun! Of course I will train you!" he said, hugging me.

"Me too!" I looked over to see it was Tenten who had spoken. "You don't know how to use the glove-blades, and without me, you probably never will!"

"Me too!" Ino said

"It may be a drag, but count me in too." This time it was Shikamaru. And one by one, everyone had offered to teach me in various fields, even Neji. But then I had a thought, and I looked at Tenten with confusion.

"Wait, the glove-blades? But I thought I had to beat you in order to receive them! And according to my memory, I managed to get you, but I almost killed you, and I passed out first." This time, it was her father who had spoken up.

"That may be so, but you still showed tremendous potential, and strength of character! Consider it a gift." He said, nodding his head to me. I graciously accepted the gift and standing before him, I bowed deeply.

"I'll be sure to take good care of them, sir!" He looked down at me with a massive, bearded grin.

"I know you will! Just what I would expect from the man who earns my respect!" Tenten twitched slightly at this. "Be grateful! Earning my approval is no easy task!"

"DAAAAD!" Tenten cried. He only laughed and, not understanding why she was acting so strange, I simply laughed along.

After a long debate with Tsunade about my health, I was finally allowed to leave the hospital and, after many goodbyes, Naruto and I were about to head home when someone stopped me.

"Huh? Tenten? What's up?" I asked, wondering what she needed.

"Sorry, but could I ask you to meet me on top of the Hokage monument tomorrow around noon? I need to talk to you about something…"

I stood there for a moment, and finally nodded. "Sure, why not?" I said. We said our goodbyes, and finally, Naruto and I headed home for some much needed ramen.

"Yatta! That was delicious!" the blonde exclaimed, throwing away his seven empty ramen dinner cups. He looked at me and became quiet. "Ano, are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" I looked up at him. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" I said.

"Well… okay..." he said, obviously still worried. "But you know, if something's up, you can tell me." And with that, he flopped onto his bed and soon began to snore. I, meanwhile, sat back on the couch and thought about what Tenten wanted.

'Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow!" I thought to myself, turning onto my side and falling asleep.

It hadn't even seemed like 5 minutes, but it had really been a few hours, when there came a loud knocking at the door, waking me up with a start. I looked at the clock. It read 5:23 AM. "Who the hell could that be?" I mumbled to myself as I headed for the door. The visitor knocked again, only louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hissed, seriously irritated by the amount of noise this person was making. I opened the door, and was confronted by a quiet (if that's even possible) but still ever enthusiastic Lee, with a very large package under his arm. "Lee?" I inquired, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"YOSH! For your training, of course! And what better time to start than right now, while the day is young? Are you not excited?!" he said, giving me his super sparkly smile. Still half asleep, I decided that it would be best to just agree.

"Y-yeah! Let me just get ready, and we'll go." Then I looked at the box again. "Hey Lee, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the parcel as I was brushing my teeth.

"Oh, these?" he said, holding up the box. "These are the weights that I started out with when I started my training! I figured we would start you off light, with about 25 kilograms on each arm and leg!" I blanched.

'25 kilos? That's 55 pounds each! I'm gonna dislocate my everything!' staring at him dumbfounded, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "S-sounds great, Lee-sensei!" I said, trying to prepare myself for the pain to come.

"'Sensei'? No, no, no! Unacceptable! You are my friend; just call me 'Lee'." He said with yet ANOTHER smile. I simply nodded my reply.

Once I had finished getting ready, we headed out to the village gates and, upon arrival; Lee had helped me put the weights on my arms, legs, and midsection.

'Huh' I thought, 'these aren't as bad as I thought' they were really heavy, but not unbearably so.

Due to the condition of my body, we started off with a "light" 5 laps around Konoha; 100 pushups and situps; 70 pull-ups, and to finish it off for the day, a whopping 50 hits to the draining dummy.

After we had finished, I asked Lee to take my weights off, and he looked at me like I had asked him to part with his green jumpsuit!

"I cannot, Hasu! To do that would only hurt you in the long run! No, I am afraid that for your training, you will leave them on at all times."

"WHAAT?! But what about when I sleep? When I eat? When I shower?!" I knew Lee and Guy always had their weights on all the time, but they were used to it!

"Do not worry, my youthful friend! The beds will not break from that small amount of weight, the weights will not get in the way from eating, and they will not rust when you get water on them!

I simply stared at Mr. Sparkles with a look of utter disdain. But I had no other way out; I was just going to have to deal with it. I sighed and, with that, it was finally over. For now.

By this time, it was 11:45; almost time to go meet Tenten. I ran over to the Hokage Monument as fast as my weighed down, exhausted body would allow, and managed to make it there by 12:02. I saw Tenten facing away from me as she looked out at the village; bustling with people going about their day.

"Hey, Tenten, I'm here… what did you need to talk about?"

She turned to me, tears threatening to spill over. She ran straight at me, and just when I thought she was going to hit me, I felt a pair of arms embrace me. I fell on my ass and I opened my eyes to see Tenten crying into my chest.

"Tenten? What's wrong?"

She looked at me with big, watery, puppy dog eyes. "It's-*hic*-it's just t-that I feel so bad for you!" I looked at her, very confused at this point. "After you passed out, Tsunade told me the real story. I don't mean the story that you told the others, I mean your REAL story, Dylan."

I froze up, 'She knows everything…?!' I thought, horrified.

I didn't know what to say. Questions were speeding through my head at a mile a minute. But before I could open my mouth, I had a thought. Why make a big deal about it? If only the three of us knew, then that was okay, I guess.

After she stopped crying, Tenten let go and sat in front of me.

"Don't worry-*sniff*- I haven't told anyone. I promise, you're secret's safe with me!" she declared. "But why?"

I looked at her, sadness in my emerald green eyes. She didn't specify what she meant, but then again, she didn't have to.

"Because I wouldn't be able to stop anything if I tried." I whispered. "Even if I were to change the event, time would find another way to correct itself." She hung her head, looking as saddened as I felt.

"However…" I began, she lifted her head. "That only counts for major events. Events that have a lasting impression on time, like Sasuke leaving." I smiled "everything else is fair game." She didn't say anything.

She didn't have to. She just grinned from ear to ear, her tears finally drying.

After all of this, we just sat and talked until the sun went down. She would ask me about my world, and I would answer to the best of my ability. When it was time for me to head home, I promised Tenten that we would do this again sometime, and I walked her home. When we had gotten to her house, I bid her goodbye with one final hug, and with that, I was off into the night.

As I walked into the small apartment that I shared with Naruto, flopped down onto the couch, and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. But as I laid there, trying to sleep, something kept tugging at the edge of my mind. Something was happening, something important… what was it…

I concentrated, trying to remember… reme- that's it! jolted up from the couch in a cold sweat.

"Garra!"

I launched myself off of the couch, and with frightening speed, I bolted out of the apartment and to the hokage's office.

When I got to the building, I ripped the door open and sprinted past a surprised Shizune, and before she could call out to stop me, I had already barreled my way into Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama, we have an emergency!" The fifth hokage looked up with a start, she was finishing the paperwork for the day when I ran in.

"What do you mean? What is it, Hasu?"

"We need to get to Suna! If we don't, Garra is going to die!" I proclaimed frantically. Suddenly understanding what the situation was, Tsunade jumped up from her seat.

"The Kazekage? You're absolutely sure?" I simply nodded my head. I knew it had'nt happened yet, if it had, I would have heard about it from Naruto.

"We need to assemble a team and head out there immediately. I already have a group in mind, but we need to do this quickly." I stated.

Aaaand there's another chapter! Having a lot of fun writing this, hope you guys are having fun reading! Feel free to drop a review, it would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams Do Come True

Ch. 3

I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. I only own any original characters and original jutsu. All characters, references, and songs are property of their respective owners.

When we last left our otherworldly hero, he was scrambling together a team of shinobi to save the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara. Will Hasu be able to save the sand leader from his fate, or will his prediction of the timeline correcting itself come true? Find out now, in Ch. 3 of…

DREAMS

DO

COME

TRUE!

Hasu's point of view

* * *

Sand. That's all there was.

That, and the deafening silence that threatened to suffocate any within it.

All was peaceful.

And then it was heard. The tiny, almost inaudible sound of footsteps on the shifting sands. The sound steadily grew louder and louder, until the source had already glided by.

Said source just happened to be a group of 9 people, consisting of myself, and teams 7 and 10. I myself was currently onboard the back of the ever youthful Rock Lee, seeing as I wasn't as fast as the others yet.

"Sorry again for making you carry me there, Lee" I said, holding on for dear life.

"Think nothing of it, Hasu-kun! Hokage-sama said that you were vital to this mission, even if you aren't able to fight just yet!" I opened my mouth to respond, when Kakashi suddenly spoke up.

"There it is! Sunakagure!" I looked around Lee's bowl cut and saw that he was right. We had finally made it to the Village hidden in the sand.

We skid to a stop outside the village gates, where a Suna shinobi was waiting for us.

"Halt! What business do you leaf shinobi have here?" he questioned.

Kakashi stepped forward towards the guard "We have come to speak to your Kazekage, it is a matter of extreme importance!" he fished a letter from his jacket pocket; on it was the Hokage's seal. "Here is a letter describing the circumstances."

He handed the letter to the guard, who quickly examined it. After a moment, the guard nodded towards the group and motioned for the gates to open. After being quickly escorted to the Kazekage's office, they entered to find Gaara and his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro quietly discussing the day's events.

"Well, this is a surprise." Gaara stated calmly. "What can we do for you? I was told that there was an emergency."

I looked at Kakashi, who nodded at me to step forward and explain. Doing so, I quickly and respectfully addressed the sand leader.

"Lord Kazekage, we have received intel from a highly reliable source that your life is in danger. We have been sent by our Hokage to protect you, seeing as this intel has told us that this enemy is too powerful to defeat on your own." The red haired Kage simply raised an eyebrow at such a ridiculous sounding statement. However, from the deadly serious looks on my companions and I, he seemed to trust our words.

He silently nodded his head and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Fine, but how do you propose that we stop this enemy? If they are as powerful as you say that they are, I suppose that we will have a difficult time with them."

I knowingly smirked. "I have an idea. But it will take some time. I will explain as we go, but we need to act now. If our intel is correct, then the enemy will be arriving tonight."

"You are right. But before that, tell me, what is their goal? Why would they attack me?"

"They are after your tailed beast, the one tailed Tanuki." At this the Kazekage and his siblings widened their eyes, suddenly aware of the situation they were about to encounter.

"This is serious. As you say, let us proceed with this plan of yours." And with that, we sprang into action.

* * *

Night had finally settled on the desert horizon, and everything was in place for the plan. I myself waited from a safe distance where I could see everything that was happening. I had a speaker attached to my leaf headband so that I could keep in touch with the others in the operation. I was going over the plan multiple times in my head, when I saw a shadow pass overhead. I looked up to see a strange looking bird flying overhead. I smirked knowingly.

"Gaara, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I spoke into the microphone, not taking my eyes off of the 'bird'.

"_Indeed I am, Hasu. Is everything in place?"_

"You know it. Alright everyone, it's show time, look alive, and go on my mark." I heard a collective rabble of confirmation from the others. "Alright, first things first. Gaara, you know what to do. In 3…2…1… NOW!"

Gaara looked up from the rooftop he was on, and shot a spear of sand at the 'bird' it easily dodged the attack and descended until it was in front of him.

"Well well, I never thought that you would be able to spot me so easily, hmm?" a blonde one eyed man said from his 'bird'.

"It was not that hard, there aren't any birds like that in the desert." Gaara said calmly. "But this is beside the point. Leave now, before I'm forced to deal with you."

"Deal with me?" the man scoffed. "Don't assume it will be that simple" he then thrust his hands forward, releasing the dozens of white spider creatures.

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara sent his sand and captured them all and crushed them, causing them to explode within the mass of sand.

"So it is true, you use clay like creatures as living explosives." The man smirked sinisterly.

"So you have heard of my art! Fantastic, that makes this more enjoyable!" he stated rushing at Gaara, more clay creatures being thrown at him.

* * *

I watched from afar as the plan began to unfold.

'Perfect!' I thought to myself. "Neji, what is your statis?" I questioned. He answered almost immediately.

"_We have found the second enemy. Sakura, Lee and I are ready to go at any time."_

"Good, go in now and take him down. But proceed with extreme caution, he has extremely potent poison. Don't let it touch you. Make sure you use Lee's speed to catch him off guard, and Sakura's strength to get through his defense. Her punches are the only thing here that will be able to break through him."

"_Understood, team 2 is a go."_ He responded, ending the connection.

I looked back at Gaara's fight, and determined that the time is getting close for the final push.

* * *

Gaara was having a hard time. This opponent (of whom had named himself Deidara) was indeed skilled and very powerful. Deidara's bird creature made another swoop from above, to which he quickly dodged back and shot sand at it, driving it back into the sky. Looking through his peripheral vision, Gaara saw the signal for the next phase of the plan. Acknowledging this, he quickly sent another sand spear skyward towards Deidara, who easily dodged it.

"Is this the best you can do?! Re-using that weak attack, it makes me wonder how you even got to be Kazekage! You missed me by a mile, hmm?!" he laughed.

"No. He didn't." said a voice from behind him. Startled, he turned around to see a punch to the face from one Might Guy, which sent him rocketing to the ground from the force.

Dazed from the sudden blow, he failed to notice that Naruto and Kakashi were coming at Deidara in a pincer formation, Naruto with a Rasengan, and Kakashi with a Chidori.

"Well sh**…" he whispered, realizing what had happened. The Kazekage missed him on purpose, so that Guy could use a substitution jutsu with the sand spear, causing the youthful man to be behind him without him knowing.

The two attacks ripped into him, tearing him apart.

'One enemy down…' I thought to myself. 'Hopefully Neji's team will be done with their fight soon…' I looked at the others around me "alright, let's move out, we need to be available for team two in case they need backup." The others (of whom consisting of Tenten, Kankuro and Temari) nodded their heads.

"Maybe we'll finally get to see some action!" he hot-headed puppet master exclaimed.

The two Kunoichi simply sighed in exasperation at his outburst.

"He reminds me of Naruto…" Tenten stated, putting a hand on her temple and rubbing it.

"Be that as it may, we don't have any time for shenanigans, we need to get going." I said, already walking out of the building, opening the communication line to Neji's team. "Neji, statis report. We have taken town target one, how is everything on your end?"

At first there was only static, and then Sakura came through onto the line. "_team two reporting! We need backup! Lee is down and Neji is just barely holding him back! I'm incapacitated trying to save Lee! I repeat, we need backup!" _

Widening my eyes, I turned to the other three. "You guys get that?" they all nodded. "team two, what is your location?"

Again Sakura came onto the line. "_We are at the village gates!" _

I looked to the others, who nodded. "Alright, Kankuro, Temari, book it there now. Tenten, you stay with me. GO!" the two sand shinobi ran as fast as they could in the direction of the village gates.

"Tenten, I'm going to need your help getting there. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not as fast, and I'll get lost on the way there, and I can't let that happen.

She only nodded in response, and we were off. It was extremely difficult to run at full speed thanks to my weights, but we managed to get there before something unthinkable happened.

I surveyed the scene, taking in the situation. Neji was on one knee from the exhaustion, Sakura was tending to Lee, And Kankuro and Temari were trying their best to hold the enemy off.

However, before I could finish thinking of the next move, Tenten had already run into the fight, weapons flying.

"Tenten! Dammit!" I cursed, seeing how recklessly she was going into the fight. I sat there, fuming at the thought that I wouldn't be able to assist in the fight.

"**Do you wish to fight, pup?"** a deep voice sounded from nowhere. I looked around me, trying to find the source of the ancient sounding voice.

'A third enemy? Impossible!' I thought. The voice just chuckled, and the bass of it rattled my body. Wait, my body? Then, that would mean…

"**that is correct, pup, I am inside you. Now do you wish to fight for your friends, or not?"**

"How do I know you won't take over my body when I do?" I said aloud, thinking of Naruto and his inhabitant. as I said this, Temari and Kankuro were blown back from an attack by the enemy's tail. Tenten was the only one left, and was failing quickly.

"**Excuse me, but what do you take me for, one of those snot-nosed biju? I am offering because I know that these people are part of your pack, and if I were in your situation, I would stop at nothing to protect my pack. Now do you want my help, or are you going to let that girl die?"**

It was right; I couldn't just sit here and let Tenten die.

"Alright, yes, I do want to fight!" I said, shutting my eyes tightly.

"**Then let us begin." **The voice stated.

I felt a sudden wind, so cold that I thought I was going to turn into a human icicle. I opened my eyes, and I found that I was in a different world, one of a snowy forest clearing, with giant trees that stretched up into the heavens. And in the middle of this clearing was a massive, regale white wolf, with eyes that seemed to glow blue, as if they were made of ice.

"**step forward, young one." **The wolf commanded. I found myself immediately moving forward, and I stopped in front of the majestic animal. **"You wish to use my power to save those dear to you. I grant you use of my power. And know that I will be here to guide you; All you need to do is think it, and I will be there." **It looked upon me with kindness in its icy eyes, and his expression hardened. **"Now go, strike down the one who threatens your pack!" **and with that, he roared, sending a flurry of ice and snow surrounding me, and sweeping me into the white abyss.

* * *

General point of view

Tenten was at her limit.

She had fought as hard as she could against this enemy, this "Sasori" but to no avail. She was on her back, with the man standing over her.

"so this is the extent of the leaf shinobi. Pathetic." He hissed, raising his scorpion-like tail. "have a nice trip to hell!" he yelled sending down his tail towards the weapons master.

But it never got there. Just before the stinger of his tail met her throat, a shockwave threw everyone off their feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasori yelled, looking up. When he did, he was shocked by what he saw. A small blizzard had formed in the middle of the desert! How could a blizzard even form inside the hottest area of all the elemental nations?! However, the answer came when the blizzard burst outward, revealing Hasu, covered in ice, radiating a cold of untold temperatures. Looking closely, Sasori could see that icicles had formed on the back of his head and neck, giving the illusion that his hair was sticking up like a super-saiyan. He opened his eyes, and they were all black, no white at all.

"you hurt my friends…" Hasu whispered. Even his voice was sub-zero, radiating a silent fury towards the tailed man. "May Kami have mercy on your soul."

He disappeared, and Sasori widened his eyes, feeling sheer terror at the killing intent being shown. He couldn't even move, he was so scared. An instant later, Hasu re-appeared in front of Sasori, and whipped a weighted fist at him smashing into the right side of his face, cracking it. Spinning back, Hasu grabbed his tail and, using the momentum from the punch, whipped Sasori around into the village gate, breaking clean through it and into the sand on the other side. Hasu simply walked towards his target never faltering for a second. He stopped twenty feet from Sasori, who was struggling to get up. The outer shell fell off, revealing Sasori's true body, a thin man with red hair, and a fearful expression. Not wasting any time, he quickly summoned all the puppets in his arsenal, hoping that it would be enough to take down the demon like man before him.

Hasu simply got ready and started ripping through the puppets one at a time, until it was only him and Sasori.

"Im-Impossible! How can you have this much power?" Sasori bellowed, using his own modified body to attack Hasu with ninja wire.

"the answer is simple, Sasori." Hasu said calmly. "you attacked my pack. And when a wolf's pack is threatened, there is nothing that can stop him from protecting it. Now be gone!" he yelled. Inhaling as much as he could, he let out a bone rattling roar, one that froze Sasori, and his wires in place. He walked up to the defeated man and looked him directly in his frozen eyes. "So this is the extent of the Akatsuki. Pathetic." He whispered, turning Sasori's own phrase against him. And with that, he struck the human ice cube, shattering him into millions of pieces.

"**good work, pup. Now rest, you have earned it. I will speak with you when you fall asleep." **At the word 'rest' the ice dissipated from Hasu's body, and he collapsed, the exhaustion overwhelming him. He was vaguely aware of Tenten yelling for him to hang on.

* * *

Hasu's point of view

after I passed out, I found myself in the snowy forest clearing again, the wolf in the same place it was before.

"**W****elcome back, young pup. I see you have succeeded in protecting your pack." ** It said, addressing me. I looked at it with wonder, and simply nodded my head. It looked at me intently and again addressed me. **"you have many questions. Well, seeing as we will be here for some time, feel free to ask them. I will try to answer them as truthfully as I can."**

"a-alright then…" I started, still shocked at the beast who was in fact a resident of his body. "who are you?"

"**I am Norihito, King of the Ōkami, and one of the first beasts of the earth. And you are Dylan Hansen, or 'Kokubo Hasu' as you are called in this world. I have been with you since your birth, and will be until your death." **He bowed his head.

'Um…what?' I thought. But I decided to save that question for later. "what do you mean one of the first beasts of the earth? I thought the Biju held that title." I questioned, thinking back to the story-line of the Naruto manga.

"**the story-line depicting this world is sorely wrong." **He said, knowing my thoughts. **"I, along with 4 others, am one of the original beasts, not those Biju." **He sneered at the word Biju**. "Other than I, there was the proud lion Osamu, the mighty Bear Yuudai, the cunning raven Shisōka, and the dark, evil Dragon Yami**" He paused for a moment to let me absorb all of this new information. I had to admit, it was a lot to take in.

"Okay… well, how did you get inside me? I was born on earth, so how did a being from this world end up inside of me?"

He smirked. **"Who ever said you were born on earth?"**

My universe stopped.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm from earth!" Norihito shook his mighty head.

"**No, pup, you aren't. Although you were raised on earth, you were most certainty born in this world. And as for how I ended up inside of you, when us beasts die, we were reincarnated into 4 select people who hold great significance to the world."**

Needless to say, I was floored by this information. If I'm not from earth, hen who am I? was my mother even my real mother? And who was my father? and to top the confusion-cake, who were the other three people?

But before I could express these questions, Norihito spoke up.

"**I know that this all must be very disturbing for you, Dylan, but you need to stay focused."** I looked at the ice wolf, all my attention on him. **"do yourself a favor and calm yourself. Worrying and freaking out over your situation will only make things worse." **

I took his advice and took several deep breaths, calming my nerves. He was right, overthinking this would only serve to tear me apart. The only thing I needed to do was focus on the future.

"**good. Now, here is what we are going to do." **He shifted his body so that his head was eye level with mine, his paws on either side of his face. **"first and foremost, I'm going to tell you that I am not in any way going to harm you. I have grown fond of you over the years as your tenant, and consider you as one of my own. And now that you have finally unlocked your power, I can begin training you to use it. But that will come later. Now, I think it is time for a break from the mind melting information, and let you wake up. Close your eyes." **he said. I nodded my head, and I did as I was told. **"until we meet again, 'Hasu', good luck with the girl! I know you will do great!" **He said with a pervy grin.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" I pondered aloud as I slipped out of the forest and into the black void.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open, bolting up from the hospital bed I was in. wait, the hospital? God, I need to break this habit of passing out…

"Oh, welcome back, Wolf." I looked to my right to see that it was Tsunade who had spoken. "You really need to work on this whole passing out thing."

"Right? Totally annoying…" I responded, rubbing my head. "So what happened after I bit the dust?"

"Well, both enemies were killed in combat, so the threat to the Kazekage is gone. But that is irrelevant right now. What I want to know is what that whole blizzard in the desert business is about." She told me, raising an eyebrow at me.

I explained what happened, and after some time, the hokage nodded.

"Alright, seems rational." I sweatdropped. What part of any of this seems rational?

I was about to respond when Tsunade stopped me. "In any case, you are completely fine. Feel free to leave; there are some new clothes on the table."

I nodded, and got up to get dressed, but I noticed that none of these were my clothes.

"Uh, Hokage-sama?" I questioned before she walked out the door.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well, I was just wondering what happened to the clothes I was wearing?"

"Oh, those apparently got ripped up when blizzard dissipated. So I took your measurements and got you some new ones, more fitting for a shinobi. Your welcome!" and with that, she was out the door.

Simply accepting this fact, I looked back at the pile of clothes to see what I would be wearing. Looking at it, I was actually impressed. When I was finished getting dressed, I was cloaked in a white sleeveless hoodie, with a black form fitting short sleeved undershirt. I decided to leave the hoodie unzipped, as was the way I always preferred it. But curiously enough, I had also received a pair of comfortable black jeans and white combat boots instead of ninja pants and sandals. I completed the look by tying my Konoha headband around my torso, underneath my hoodie, so that the metal plate covered my heart.

When I had finished looking myself over, I heard a light knock at the door. It opened to reveal Tenten, looking good as new.

"Hey Hasu! How are you feeling?" she asked, walking over to me.

"I'm feeling great! Tsunade-sama actually just gave me the okay to go, so I was thinking of taking a walk around the village. You want to come with me?" I had always thought Tenten was a really cool person, and I figured that I should get to know her better. As a friend.

"**Face it pup, you know you want her!"** my heart skipped a beat at Norihito's sudden appearance.

'What? No, she's just a friend!' I thought/yelled at him.

"**Kehehehehehe! There's no hiding it pup, you've got it bad! But if I were you, I would hurry up! There's one other out there trying to get her affection. Move in while you still can!"**

'Shut up! Stupid pervy wolf!' I internally yelled.

"Uh, Hasu? Hey, earth to Hasu!" I snapped my attention back to Tenten. "Did you hear me? I said sure! Now let's get going, I have a few spots I want to show you!" and with that, she grabbed my hand and sped out the door.

* * *

The sun was setting by now, and Tenten and I had been to over half the village attractions. We were currently walking down the street by a lake when I noticed a large concert that was about to start.

Before I could say anything about it, we were already there, Tenten dragging me behind her to get to the front, near the stage.

"We're finally here! I've been looking forward to this concert for weeks!" Tenten said, thoroughly excited. I simply nodded my head, trying to recover from being dragged across the ground at high speed.

The concert finally started, and they started playing.

Badly.

I mean seriously, how did this ever become a famous band? I couldn't take it anymore, and leaned over to Tenten to express my dislike for the music.

"What is this stuff? I mean, no offence to your band, but I could do way better!" I yelled over the crowd.

Unfortunately, the singer of the band seemed to hear me, and angrily stopped the music.

"Hey kid, if you think you're such hot stuff, then why don't you get up here?" I sweatdropped, unsure of what to do here. I looked at Tenten, who looked mortified. I had to do something quickly.

I finally decided to accept the 'singer's' challenge. I was pretty confident in my singing skills, I just didn't like singing in front of crowds. I looked defiantly at the band, and made my way onto the stage. I plugged in my phone to the speaker, and chose a song that I knew by heart. Fortunately I had lots of karaoke style songs, I liked to use them for practice. I stepped up to the mic, and confidently looked out into the crowd. I felt a tug on my pants leg, and I looked down to see Tenten silently begging my not to do this.

"I got this" I quietly reassured her. It was time to put these punks in their places.

I pushed play on my phone, and the music started up.

I am a question to the world,

Not an answer to be heard

Or a moment that's held in your arms.

And what do you think you'd ever say?

I won't listen anyway…

You don't know me,

And I'll never be what you want me to be.

And what do you think you'd understand?

I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..

You can't take me and throw me away.

And how can you learn what's never shown?

Yeah, you stand here on your own.

They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

And I want a moment to be real,

Wanna touch things I don't feel,

Wanna hold on and feel I belong.

And how can the world want me to change?

They're the ones that stay the same.

They don't know me,

'Cause I'm not here.

And you see the things they never see

All you wanted, I could be

Now you know me, and I'm not afraid

And I wanna tell you who I am

Can you help me be a man?

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real,

Wanna touch things I don't feel,

Wanna hold on and feel I belong.

And how can the world want me to change?

They're the ones that stay the same.

They can't see me,

But I'm still here.

They can't tell me who to be,

'Cause I'm not what they see.

Yeah, the world is still sleepin',

While I keep on dreamin' for me.

And their words are just whispers

And lies that I'll never believe.

And I want a moment to be real,

Wanna touch things I don't feel,

Wanna hold on and feel I belong.

And how can they say I never change?

They're the ones that stay the same.

I'm the one now,

'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,

'Cause I'm still here.

I'm still here.

I'm still here.

I'm still here.

The song ended, and there was a deafening silence that had settled over the crowd. However, the crowd then erupted in a flurry of cheers and cries for more.

I got down from the stage and grabbed Tenten, running for it. By the time we stopped running we had stopped in front of Tenten's house, which was above the weapons shop.

"That was incredible, Dylan! Oops… I mean… Hasu-kun." The added suffix of 'kun' made me blush a little.

"Aw, that was nothing. Just had to put those guys in their place, that's all." I rubbed the back of my head in a Naruto-like fashion.

"Well, besides that, I had a great time. Maybe we can do it again?" she looked up at me with her big, adorable brown eyes.

I smiled "I'd like that."

"Great!" she said, leaning closer to me "See you later, Hasu-kun" she leaned even closer and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading inside. And I did the most amazing and badass thing a guy can do in that situation.

I stood there like an idiot.

* * *

Aaaaaaand there you have it, chapter three, rockin and rollin! (Hehe, get it?) Anyways, as always, please drop a review as it would be HIGHLY appreciated.

Until next time, dear readers! Ja ne!

Songs used in the chapter: I'm still here by John Rezeznik


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams Do Come True

Ch. 4: The day off

Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto, nor do I own any references or songs used in this story. But I can dream…

I'm feeling too lazy to do a chapter re-cap, so just read the previous chapter for that.

* * *

I walked into the apartment that I shared with Naruto, still dazed with the evening's events. Looking over to the kitchen, I saw that Naruto was still awake, and currently slurping down what looked like his tenth cup of instant ramen. He looked up at me as I walked in the door, a bite of noodles hanging out of his mouth, mid bite.

"Yo! How wash yer dathe?" he asked with his mouth full.

I blushed furiously. "What?! It wasn't a date, dumbass, we just went as friends!" I responded unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that." He said, as he finished his ramen "I'm going to bed. Oh, wait, I almost forgot, Baa-chan asked me to get this to you. It's your paycheck from the mission in Suna." He handed me the slip of paper that was my check. I looked it over and was astonished by the amount it had on it. I looked back at Naruto who gave me a funny look. "What? Saving a kage is amazing, so the pay should be pretty good too. At least, that's what Baa-chan told me." And with that, he flopped down onto his bed and started sawing logs. I sweatdropped, chuckling silently at his antics.

I looked back at the slip of paper in my hand, contemplating what I should do with my newfound windfall.

"**You can deal with that later, Pup, right now we need to have a chat." **Said the disembodied voice of Norihito **"Go to sleep, that will be the easiest way to get to your mindscape." **

As startled as I was from the sudden 'appearance' of the wolf, I did as I was instructed, I found myself suddenly in the now familiar forest clearing, and Norihito in the same spot he was in before. **"Welcome back, Pup. How was your date?" ** He asked with his pervy wolf grin.

"Aw come on, you too?" I yelled, throwing a snowball at him.

"**Alright, alright, enough of that." **he said, dodging the snowy projectile **"but in all seriousness, we need to talk about your new power."**

Nodding in response, I looked at the ancient wolf expectantly. **"Now that you have unlocked this power, I have to teach you how to use it properly. First, we need to get you into the form you used against Sasori. Concentrate on the form, what it looked like, what it felt like."  
**

Nodding once again, I closed my eyes. I imagined the feeling of the form, the strength, the precision, the elegance. A strong, freezing wind picked up around me, forming the small blizzard like before, and when it dissipated, I opened my eyes.

"**Good, good. You did better than I thought you would. Go, take a look at yourself." **Getting up from his laying down position, he walked over to a large pond that I hadn't noticed before. Its surface was, of course, frozen, but it was so smooth that it acted as a mirror, and looking into it, I saw very big changes.

For one thing, my whole body looked like it was made of ice, like before, only I still had my clothes, which also looked like ice, only it still moved and folded like regular fabric. The second, and more disturbing change, were my eyes. Instead of forest green, both eyes were pitch black, even the white parts. The third change were my shoulders, of which had spikes of ice protruding out of them, like upside-down icicles. The fourth and last change was probably the most prominent, besides the whole ice-body thing. My hair had grown out past my shoulders, like thick, unruly frost, not unlike a wolf's fur.

"Why is the form so different from last time?" I asked, not looking away from the pond.

"**It's because of how you transformed before. The first time you did this, it was because I forced my 'chakra' on you, and broke the gates holding the power back. Even though this form isn't complete, even now, it is getting there with tremendous progress."**

I looked myself over, thinking that this was indeed much better than the previous "super-saiyan look". **"Alright, now that you are in your 'beast form', we can begin on the basics. How are you coming along on hand to hand combat and weapons training?" **

"Good, during my tour of the village with Tenten, we stopped at one of the training grounds and she taught me how to use kunai and shuriken properly. I've always been good at hand to hand fighting, though. I got into a lot of fights back in my world."

"**Ah, yes, I remember those. Quite entertaining, those fights. But on to the point. Since you are able to properly defend yourself, you're going to teach yourself to fight using your new chakra."**

I stopped for a moment. "Wait… chakra? I don't have any of that!" I stated, thoroughly confused.

**Well, no, not in the traditional sense. When you aren't in this form, you are correct, you have no chakra. But while in your beast form, you will have a special silver chakra, similar to my own. I'm not entirely sure how it works either, but I think it would be best just to go with it. Speaking of which, I need to give you your tattoo."**

"Tattoo?" I questioned. What the hell would I need a tattoo for?

"**Yes, tattoo. It is my own personal marking that will allow you to access your beast form outside of this space without my help. Don't worry, it won't hurt. Now lift up your shirt."**

Doing as I was told, I took of my jacket, headband and shirt, leaving my bare chest exposed.

Lifting up a paw, Norihito lightly put his large front claw up to my chest, over my heart, and touched it. Immediately, a burning sensation took over the spot as a white tattoo of a tribal style wolf's head burned itself onto me.

"AAAAGH! Son of a F*ck! What the hell Norihito, you said it wouldn't hurt!"

"**I lied."**

"Not cool, man!" I yelled at him. But he wasn't paying attention. Norihito suddenly looked up to the "sky" above the forest, and looked back at me.

"**Looks like it's time to wake up, Pup. I'll be in contact through our mental link, like before. If you need anything from me, just think it and I'll know."**

"Alright, I'll see you later, Nori-san!" and with that, the world faded to black, the giant wolf yelling profanities at me about his new nickname as I left.

* * *

I woke to find that it was indeed morning. Getting up from the couch, I looked over to see that Naruto had already gotten up before I did. He looked over at me as I got up from the couch.

"Hey, look who's awake! How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby." I said irritably. I took off my shirt and looked to find that the tattoo was there, just like in my mindscape.

Putting my shirt on, I looked over at the blonde. "Hey Naruto, can I get you to help me with something? I've been toying with some new techniques ever since Suna. When I saw your Rasengan, something seemed odd to me."

He looked up from putting on his sandals, thinking for a moment "Sure, why not? Let's head over to the training ground now, Dattebayo!"

* * *

We arrived at the training ground relatively quickly. I had been getting progressively faster and stronger as time went on; thanks to the weights that Lee gave me.

"Alright, so what did you want to do?" Naruto asked, turning to me.

I thought for a moment, thinking back to the fight with Deidara. "Well, first things first, can you bring up a normal Rasengan?"

Nodding, Naruto created a clone and formed a Rasengan. I got really close to it, examining it carefully. Something was going on with it, something obvious, I just couldn't place—

"That's it!" I yelled, jumping back.

"What's it?" He asked, deforming the Rasengan.

"No, no, bring it back!" doing so, I looked him straight in the eyes "It's the rotation!" He looked at me with a deep frown, really confused at this point. "Think about it! The Rasengan gets its power from the rotation of the chakra, right?" he nodded "then it stands to reason that, according to the laws of physics, that if you were to condense the space smaller, than the rotations would be faster, thus making the Rasengan even more powerful!"

"What? That doesn't make sense; a giant Rasengan is really powerful!"

I looked at him with a smirk, having already thought about this. "That's because it covers more area, thus creating the illusion that it's causing more damage. Here, try making the Rasengan as small as you can."

Giving me a strange look, he focused on the ball of chakra. Looking at it as well, I noticed it slowly growing smaller. And as it was, a loud bussing sound started up, while the spinning had obviously gotten much faster. Naruto was sweating at the effort at this point, and was struggling to keep the mini Rasengan stable, as it was now the size of a golf ball.

"Awesome! Oaky, hold it there…now, hit something with it." He looked at me again, clearly thinking that this wasn't going to work, but, nevertheless, he walked over to a large boulder in the middle of the training ground. Raising the mini-Rasengan, he slammed his palm into the boulder.

And nothing happened.

At least, not that we could see.

Naruto lifted his hand to see if anything actually happened, and where the Rasengan used to be, was a hole about the size of a golf ball. I looked inside, and to my shock, I could see all the way through the boulder. I ran to the other side, and tracked the hole, where I found that there was a line in the ground, like a laser had hit it.

Naruto ran over to me, noticing the same thing I did.

'It didn't just destroy part of that boulder…' I thought 'that think shot from his hand like an arrow, vaporizing everything it touched!' Naruto had apparently come to the same conclusion that I did, and became really excited.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" he exclaimed, stars in his eyes "I threw the Rasengan! I've tried that before but the only one that actually worked was the Rasen-shuriken!" he turned to me, stars still in his eyes. "Hasu, let's spar! This got me fired up!"

But before I could say anything, he was already coming at me, so I had no choice but to go along with the request.

I dodged his initial punch, setting into my usual fighting stance, taking advantage of the failed strike by whipping my fist into his torso.

Or so I thought.

With his left fist still extended from his first attack, Naruto had caught my left straight with his right hand, stopping my punch. Using my split second of shock, he slammed his extended arm into my head, knocking me off balance.

He then kicked my legs out into the opposite direction, sending me parallel with the ground. Recovering quickly, I crossed my weighted arms in front of my chest, which was now facing the sky, as Naruto brought the kicking leg up and brought it down into an axel kick, slamming me into the hard pact ground, creating a small crater. Using the leverage of the newfound ground, I threw my arms out wide, throwing him off of me.

He backed off and waited for me to get up. While in the process of doing so, I had to stop for a moment and catch my breath, seeing as it had been knocked out of me thanks to the collision with Terra Firma.

Naruto looked at me with concern.

"Hey Hasu, you good? You want to stop?"

I just laughed. "Why would I want to do that?! Things just got fun!" Naruto smiled back, getting ready.

'Nori-san, you said I can use the beast-form at will now?' I thought to my internal companion

"**That's right!" **he responded **"just do the same thing you did in your mind-scape, thinking about what you felt like in that form. Eventually, you won't even have to think about it, and you'll just do it instinctively."**

Doing as the ice wolf said, I changed into Beast-form, the miniature blizzard a lot more controlled this time.

The whole training ground froze over, causing me to slip on my own ice when I tried to move. Naruto laughed at my blunder, and wasn't having any problems, since he had been trained for any condition at a young age. Trying to get up and failing, I realized I needed to fix this, fast.

'Damn, I wish I had some skates or something, at least then I would be able to move!'

As I finished that thought, I heard a crackling around my feet, looking down, I saw ice skate blades forming out of ice on the bottom of my feet.

'What…?! All I did was think of what I needed and they appeared! Nori, is this you?'

"**No, pup, this isn't my doing" **he responded, sounding equally surprised.

Realizing that trying to figure it all out wasn't going to help any, I got up, finally having good traction on the slippery ice. I had played hockey when I was a kid, so I was pretty confident in my skating skills.

I took off suddenly, rushing towards Naruto. He got ready, and took off at me as well. It became a match of speed, his ninja run verses my speed skating skills, I whipped around in a tight circle around him, using my momentum to launch myself at the giant boulder from before, which was to his left.

Planting my left foot into the side, I launched off of it, using my arms to twist in mid-air, and when I had made a full circle, I whipped my right leg toward his back, using the blade to slash at him. The blade went straight threw him, and after a moment, the blonde shinobi burst into smoke.

"Kage-Bunshin… I should've known."

"Yeah, you should have! Rasengan!" said a voice behind me. Unable to twist in time while I was in mid-air, I couldn't do anything as Naruto slammed the chakra ball into my back, flinging me forward across the ice and into a tree. I tried to get up from my vulnerable position, but it was too late, he already had a kunai to my throat. "I win!" he said, showing his trademark grin.

I simply chuckled, raising my hands in defeat.

"You did pretty good, considering your just starting. We should do that again sometime!" getting up, I gave him a bro-fist.

"Yeah, we should!" I partially de-transformed, leaving my 'ice'-skates (wakka wakka!) so that I could get off of the training course. Just then we heard someone calling out to us. Looking over, we saw none other than Tsunade herself, running towards us.

"Hasu! Good, I found you. I have something important that we need to discuss, right now. Naruto, you come too, you could be of importance here."

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but you couldn't summon me with an anbu, like normal?" I questioned, quickly skating behind her as she turned and started running back to her office, and then thawing out my legs as we exited the training ground.

"Because, Hasu, this was extremely important, so I needed to come get you in person. I wouldn't bother otherwise."

With that, the three of us ran in silence until we arrived at Tsunade's office. Quickly closing the door, and putting up the sound blocking jutsu, she walked over to her desk and pulled out a file and handed it to me.

"I found others like you." She stated. I opened the file, which contained reports from various villages on accounts of strange people, showing up randomly, and claiming to be from another world. "Of course, there were obvious nuts in there, but I matched the people's description of the world they came from to the one you described, and there were about a dozen matches throughout history, stretching all across the elemental continent."

To say I was astonished was an understatement, one account told of an unstoppable man who claimed to be from Greece, and another, a mysterious man who had called himself a pharaoh.

"**Pup, this is nice and all, but this reminded me. We need to head out to the hidden mist. Quickly, summon me and I'll explain to everyone at once."**

'Whoa whoa, hang on a sec. what do you mean summon you?'

"**Did I stutter, pup? I meant what I said! Didn't I already say that you could summon me?**

'No!'

"**Oh. Well, you can, now hurry up! Put your hands together and focus your energy outwards! I'll do the rest."**

Noticing that I had stood there unresponsive for a few moments, Naruto and Tsunade were calling out to me, trying to get my attention.

"Back up a couple feet, I'm going to summon someone here." I said suddenly, startling them. Doing so, I clapped my hands together and focused, and I felt my new tattoo begin to burn like frostbite. Ignoring it, I pushed more 'chakra' into the focus point, and a loud poof of smoke appeared.

"**AAAH, it feels amazing to be outside again!" **came a voice from the smoke. As it dissipated, I found that Norihito was in fact, standing beside me, only he was about the size of Akamaru, instead of being as tall as a house, like normal.

"Well, who's this, Hasu? Your summon?" Tsunade inquired, extremely intrigued by how I did that without using the Kuchiyose no jutsu.

"**Not entirely, Hokage-sama. Yes, Pup can summon me, but I'm more like a being living inside of Hasu. Like the Kyuubi and Naruto."**

Naruto jumped back when he said this, instantly on guard.

"How did you know about the Kyuubi?"

"**O****h please, who do you think raised that snot-nosed fox when he came into this world?"** Nori responded with an exasperated huff **"but that is a story for another day. Hokage-sama." **Tsunade visibly stiffened at being addressed by the ancient wolf, but didn't say anything. **"while these findings are very helpful to us, there is still the pressing matter of the three others carrying the beasts. One or two of them might be someone in these reports, but as it stands, there is one that I know for certain that is currently residing in the village hidden in the Mist. I would like your permission to let Hasu pursue this person, and possibly make them an ally to us."**

Tsunade nodded, understanding the situation.

Naruto, on the other hand, was more confused than he had ever been in his life. He was about to bombard them with questions, when I put up a hand to stop him.

"I'll tell you on the way." Was all that needed to be said.

Norihito then excused himself, and poofed back inside of Hasu. Tsunade then sat down in her chair and issued the official order for me to pursue this person.

"Is there anyone else you would need to bring with you? Everyone I healed up from the mission in Suna, and I had given them leave for the day."

I thought for a moment, thinking about what I knew about the Mist village. First and foremost in my mind, it's where Zabuza had come from, before he died. Second it was an assassin villag—

Wait…assassin! That could pose a problem… we would need some way to locate any attackers, should we be attacked trying to find this person.

"In fact, there is someone I would like to take." She nodded "if he is up for it, I request that Hyuuga Neji be put on this squad. His byakugan would be an invaluable asset in fighting the assassins from the village."

"Consider it done. Now go and get ready, you leave in an hour."


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams Do Come True

Ch. 5: Unexpected Guests

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been going through a lot of crap, but hopefully it'll sort out eventually. Now, I hope that y'all will leave a review, as it would be appreciated! Also, one final note, i have switched the rating from T to M for the remainder of the story.

On with the story!

I do not own Naruto, or any other references or songs that may appear in this story.

"…and that's what's happened so far." I said to Naruto, as we approached the village gates. Unfortunately, Norihito's sudden appearance had caused me to have no other choice but to tell Naruto the truth. Yeah, I had planned on telling him eventually, but this was waaay sooner that I had scheduled. Of course, I haven't told him anything past this present time. I didn't want to mess anything up. (although, to be fair, I had finally figured out that my presence was altering the timeline anyways. dumb.)

"I can't believe that I'm just a character... sure I'm the main character, but still... that's so..."

I looked at him expectantly, fearing the worst reaction.

"Awesome!" I just sweatdropped.

"Just remember, Naruto, you can't tell anybody else this, it could be very bad if that happens."

He nodded, understanding immediately.

We ran up to the village gates, where we met Neji and, to my surprise, Tenten.

"Tenten? What are you doing here? Going on a mission?" I inquired, seeing that she had quite a large bag on her back.

She looked at me with that mischievous gleam in her eye. "Yup, I'm going on a big mission!"

"Yeah? Where to? Or is it classified." Again she got that gleam. Damn that was adorable.

"Oh, just headed over to Wave country, my team is going to try and recruit a special person."

Wait a second…

"That sounds a lot like our mission." I stated bluntly. I heard a loud smack, and looked to see that it was Neji doing a facepalm. "What? What'd I say?"

He scowled "You idiot, she's talking about the same mission! She's coming with us!"

My eyes went wide. 'Aw dammit! How did I not pick up on that?' I thought as I myself facepalmed. "Wait…why are you coming?"

"I overheard Neji muttering about it to himself. So I asked the Hokage, and she said it was okay as long as you wanted me there, since you're team leader right now. What's wrong, you don't want me to come?" she said, giving me the puppy eyes.

Seriously, what is with the adorable level here?

"W-well, no I don't mind…I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

By this point, both Neji and Naruto had had enough of our conversation.

"Can we please just get going already? This is getting ridiculous!" Neji said, his face red, most likely because he was caught muttering to himself.

"Yeah you two, you can flirt on the road!" Naruto said, already moving on without us.

We didn't even have enough time to dispute his absurd statement, but before long, we were off.

Before we knew it, we had walked a quarter of the way there, and night had settled upon us, so we decided to set up camp.

I was given the job of starting the fire for the night, since Neji had made sure that there were no enemies in the vicinity. I was crouched over the fire, stoking it and getting the blaze going, when I felt a presence behind me.

"She'll never be with you. You know that, right?" I looked behind me to see that it was none other than the Byakugan user himself.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you mean by that." I lied as I turned back to what I was doing. I had a pretty good idea of what he meant, but I didn't want to have this in the way of our objective. Neji and I could settle our differences on the matter another time.

Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking the same thing.

"You know damn well what I mean, Kokubo. Tenten is mine, and you cannot have her."

I scowled.

Fine. If he wanted to do this right now, I'll be happy to put him in his place.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly. It sounded like you claimed Tenten as if she was an object to be won. Speak up so I can hear you better." I growled, turning towards the Huge.

"I never said she was a prize, but she is mine. I won't let someone like you take her away from me. You are nothing but a lowly insect compared to me, a Hyuga!"

Oh, that was Fuckin' _**IT**_!

So I clocked one right on his nose. I heard a crunch, and the prideful genius went down.

Naruto and Tenten dropped what they were doing and rushed over to hold me back.

"YOU WANT TO TALK SHIT? I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW, YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hey, HEY! Knock it off! We're on a mission!" Tenten said, putting herself between Neji and I.

Ignoring her, I glared down at the arrogant Jonin. Taking a moment to calm down, I addressed him again "Listen, Neji. Tenten is right, we're on a mission. Whatever beef you have with me, can wait until we get back to Konoha, but until then, we have to act like teammates, even if we don't like it." I could tell that he begrudgingly had to agree.

He had let his personal feelings interfere with the mission. Even if it was only for a second; that could've been someone's downfall, had it not played out the way it did.

I silently turned back to the fire and continued my work, angrily stabbing the logs and kindling with my fire-stick.

Tenten had stayed behind, and silently regarded me as I mercilessly hacked at the flames.

"What did he say that made you so angry, Dylan?" I stopped for a fraction of a second, realizing that she had used my real name.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She sat next to me and grabbed my hand, stopping me form causing further harm to the fire.

"Dylan." I didn't look at her. "What happened?" I ground my teeth. Seeing no other option that wouldn't cause more damage, I told her what he had said.

"…that arrogant asshole needed to be taught a lesson. Obviously, Naruto didn't beat enough sense into him during the Chunin exams."

"Wow."

I looked at her, confused.

"I always knew Neji had feelings for me, but in never thought he would go so far as to claim me as his own!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. It's over with, and honestly, I couldn't care less about how he felt on the subject. I can't speak for you, but I know that I like you a lot and honestly, if he's going to whine about it, that's his problem."

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, yet surprisingly, Tenten was the first to speak up.

"I agree." She said simply "if he wants to complain about who I like and who I don't, he can shove it up his ass."

I looked over, mildly surprised.

She rolled her eyes "Oh come on. After our date, you really think that I don't like you? You're denser than Naruto!" she scolded, a small smile on her face as she squeezed my hand tighter.

"What about me?" we turned around to see Naruto coming back with Neji, who had finally cooled down himself. However, he still had a severely broken nose.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is the mission. Right, Neji?" I asked, glaring at him.

He eyed me coldly before giving a silent nod.

"Great!" I said with a genuine smile. "Then let's eat and get some rest. We still have a ways to go. Now let me see that nose, I don't think any of us are medics, but I can set that back, now 'mere!" and with that, the night ended with a loud crack, and an even louder screech.

The next morning went by rather quickly. We ate, packed, and soon we were out on the road again. Everything was quiet and (somewhat) peaceful, with the only sound being the sudden chirping of birds, and the odd animal that wandered out of the forest surrounding us.

That is, until Tenten threw a shuriken at me.

I just barely dodged it in time, only to whirl around and block an attack from the same girl, kunai in hand.

"Tenten, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I cried, clumsily deflecting her attack with the right hand blade of the Ōkami.

"Well, it has occurred to me that you are nowhere near even being capable of wielding the Ōkami. So I thought I'd give you some practical training. And what more efficient way to train than on the go?" she explained with a mischievous smile.

"And you guys have nothing to say about this?" I yelled to Neji and Naruto, dodging another high-speed blade.

Neji and Naruto grew identical grins, both of which gave me chills to the bone.

"Actually, we were going to join in! It'll take a while to get to Wave anyways, and you need the practice!" Neji said

He is definitely enjoying this.

"Don't worry; we'll go easy on you, Dattebayo!"

"Oh, Hasu, I forgot to tell you, see that button on the handle, next to your thumb? Push it."

I looked down at one of the instruments, and indeed there was a button on each of the hand grips, next to the thumb. Hesitantly, I pushed said button, and the blade shot out from resting on my forearm to sticking out like a sword. I tried this on the other, and the same thing happened.

"They're made for slashing AND for blocking, so if you're going to learn, you need to fight back! Not that it will matter!" she giggled as she threw several kunai my direction.

And so we went on our way, the surprise attacks coming constantly, and my ability to wield the Ōkami growing at a substantial rate.

* * *

What seemed to be not long afterwards, we found ourselves at the only thing standing in between us and Wave country.

The Great Naruto Bridge.

To say that this massive construct wasn't awe inspiring was like saying that the Hokage was a frail little girl.

Thick concrete columns stood imposingly, as if guarding the passage across, and the steel cables that crisscrossed between them sat rigid and strong.

"My God…" I whispered, struck speechless.

"I know, right? Totally awesome!" Naruto commented "But what do you expect? After all, it was named after me, the main character!"

Neji looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head "Naruto, what are you babbling about?"

Realizing his blunder, Naruto stuttered out "O-oh, nothing! Just t-talking to myself! Hehe…" he rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly, and Neji just chalked it up to Naruto being Naruto. "Either way…" Naruto continued, "It's been years since I've been to Wave. Maybe I'll get to see Inari, or Tsunami, even old man Tazuna! Hey, now that I think about it, we could ask them if we could stay at their house!"

"Hey yeah, we should do that!" I said thoughtfully.

"Are you kidding?" Neji exclaimed "That would be terribly rude to impose upon someone like that! But of course, your small and simple couldn't have thought of that, could it? Good thing that a Hyuga is here to set you straight." he finished his scathing remarks with a poisonous smirk, and before I could respond, Tenten had gotten to him.

WHACK

"Now now, Neji, play nice. I would hate to have to beat you within an inch of your life." she said with an overly sweet smile.

Making a mental note never to piss her off again, I simply chuckled and turned towards the bridge, once more taking in its magnificence.

"Alright guys, let's go! Onward to the Land of Waves!"

"**Wait, Pup. It will take too long to simply walk across. Summon me, and you can ride me. It will be much faster."**

Taking a moment to think about it, he was right. It would take too long to cross on foot. My companions looked at me with puzzled expressions, as I stopped, and all of a sudden looked like I was concentrating.

I put my hand over my mark, and focused my energy into it to summon Norihito.

After several seconds, a flurry of snow cascaded out of my mark, solidifying into said Ice Wolf, who was now about the size of a bus.

'Well, that explains why it took longer…' I thought.

"OH MY KAMI HE'S SO FLUFFY!" Tenten shrieked with joy as she threw herself into his furry neck.

"Oh hey, what's up dog?" Naruto asked, snickering at his own pun.

"Dog?! You little idiot of a fox, I am a wolf! I am much more impressive than some ordinary dog!" he huffed indignantly, obviously miffed at Naruto's comment.

After a few more moments of these antics, Neji finally piped up. "I apologize for interrupting this silly little scene, but was there a purpose for…summoning? ...summoning this creature of yours?"

Perking up, I remembered what I did this for in the first place

"Oh yeah! Hop on!" I said as Nori lay down, so that we could get on his back easier. The other three hopped up on their own. However, I had to have Nori's tail raise me up to his back. In order, it was Neji holding up the back, then Naruto, then Tenten, then myself up at the front.

**Everybody ready? Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

Norihito took off, running at high speed across the bridge, and it took most of our strength to stay on him and not get flung off.

We arrived at the opposite shore fairly quickly, and before anyone in the town saw anything, I quickly de-summoned Nori, so that we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves with a giant wolf.

But then again, I don't think the wolf would have been any worse.

As soon as people looked at Naruto, they all got wide eyes, remembering their hero who had saved them from Gato those years ago.

"It's him!"

"Naruto!"

"The great Naruto!"

The whispers and stares didn't let up. In fact they only got worse.

Just before the streets burst into chaos at seeing the blond haired man, he started running towards where I assumed was Tazuna's house.

"Come on, hurry up! We don't want to get caught up in this!" he called after us.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of dodging the masses of citizens trying to get autographs and other such things from Naruto, (including a lock of his hair…*shudder*) we finally lost the fans and arrived at Tazuna's house.

The four of us walked up to the door, and Naruto knocked as loudly as he could. To which an irritated, gravelly voice yelled out to stop knocking, and that they were coming.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal old man Tazuna himself, who looked even older now. He was about to ask who we were, until he looked at Naruto with realization and disbelief.

"Naruto… you're here!" he cried, giving him a bear hug, to which Naruto returned, just as bear-ish. "What are you doing here? Oh, never mind that, the point is, you're here! I'm sure that Inari will be so happy to see you!" he then looked around, noticing the rest of us "oh my, forgive me, how rude, please, come in! Tsunami, guess who's here?!"

"Who is it, Father?" said woman asked as she walked into the room, just as the rest of us shuffled into the living area as well. While Tsunami had her little reunion with Naruto, I immediately noticed that there was something off about the house. Like there were more people here than there should be. I noted that there was no malice to be known from this presence, but I decided to monitor it anyways, just in case something went wrong.

"So who are your friends?" Tsunami asked, looking at the rest of us.

"Oh, these are my friends, Tenten, Neji, and Hasu!" he said, pointing at each of us in turn. We continued to pass some of our time by telling stories of their lives, while I sat in silence, continuously observing the faint presence in the house.

"So what brings you all the way out here?"

Naruto, Neji and Tenten all looked at me to tell the explanation, seeing as I was the team leader.

Mildly surprised, I gained my composure once again and leaned forward in my seat on the couch.

"Well, currently we are in search of a certain individual." I stated. The presence immediately spiked "We have intel that someone with… 'unique' power is residing inside the Land of Waves."

"Do you know this individual's name?" Tazuna asked, visibly disturbed. He knew something, and I was going to find out what.

I sat for a moment, and decoded to internally ask Nori if he knew.

'Hey, Norihito, what's this guy's name?'

"**His name is…"**

"…Nashi." I said, and immediately there was an overwhelming spike of killing intent, and I felt the chill of cold steel on my neck. Moving my head very slowly, I moved my head to face my attacker, and as I gazed upon his face, my eyes grew wide. Staring back at me, with a gaze colder than my own beast mode, was none other than the demon swordsman of the Mist.

Momochi Zabuza.

"I will only ask this once." He growled, his voice raspy and slightly muffled due to his bandaged face.

"what is your business with my son?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams Do Come True

Ch. 6: Nashi

Hello again, my wonderful readers! Wolf here with yet another chapter; hope it is just as good as the others! Don't forget to drop a review, as it would be highly appreciated!

I do not own Naruto or any references/songs that may be in this story.

"I will only ask you once. What is your business with my son?"

My mind short circuited. How, in the ever loving hell, was Zabuza alive, and how the hell is Nashi his son? No… better yet, who does that make Nashi's mom?

I sat there, paralyzed from the information that just hit me, like a Rasengan to the face.

Another few agonizing moments of sitting in a silent stupor, I heard a second, more feminine voice behind me.

"Naruto, what is going on? Nobody is supposed to know we're even here, let alone know that Nashi exists!"

I quickly turned my head the other direction to see Haku, the senbon using ice wielder, also still very much alive, with his (her?) needles pointed at both Neji and Tenten's necks.

Okay that's it.

"Wait… WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?" I suddenly yelled out, disregarding the kunai pointed at my neck.

Naruto looked at Zabuza, who nodded silently.

"Hasu, the Wave mission didn't exactly go as we reported." The three of us shared a silent gasp "Zabuza and Haku came to Kakashi-sensei the night before the 'fight' on the bridge. Neither Sasuke, Sakura nor I had any idea that this had happened, but Zabuza had come to make a deal. He had found out that Gato was going to betray him in the end, and wanted to switch sides. However, he knew if he did, Gato's associates would probably send assassins after them, and didn't want to have Haku or him looking over their shoulders again. So he said that they needed to fake their deaths, so that they could be free.

At this point, both Haku and Zabuza had put their weapons down, assessing that we weren't a threat. But I hadn't noticed; I was too focused on Naruto's story.

"On the fight on the bridge, it really was the two of them fighting against us, but Kakashi created an illusion that made it look like he had killed Haku, but really, he had hid underneath the bridge. When Zabuza was 'killed', it was just a water clone, mixed with his own blood, to make it more durable, and make it bleed, for authenticity. Although we didn't find out until years later, it was still a great shock. And ever since, they've been living freely. However, I never thought that the person we were looking for was Zabuza's son…"

As he finished his story, my head was swimming with the different questions I had, trying to figure it out.

'This doesn't make sense…' I thought 'they should both be dead… if that actually happened in the story, then why were they resurrected with the edo-tensei? And that happened much farther down the storylin-'

Oh my God.

How could I not have noticed it before?

The fact that the Saving Kazekage arc came AFTER the Pain arc.

The fact that Zabuza and Haku are still alive…

The only anomaly in this whole mess is…

"Me…" I whispered.

They all perked up at this, curious of what I was mumbling about

"What was that? What do you mean 'me'?"

But I didn't say anything. Instead, I stood up and dashed out of the house, towards the shore. I couldn't stay in there anymore; I was getting too freaked out.

I ran as hard as I could to the waterfront, right next to the base of the bridge, and collapsed on my ass, mind reeling.

Just my very existence, the very fact that I'm HERE, is altering this world drastically. I mean, I knew that there were a few details here and there that got changed, but whole arcs getting displaced? The dead not being dead? This was too much to handle!

I sat there, trying to catch my breath, and my inner calm, when I was interrupted by Naruto's voice calling for me.

"Hasu! Hey, why did you run out like that? What's wrong?" he asked, very concerned.

"It's ME, Naruto! I'm changing things!" I gasped

"What do you mean, changing things? What's changed?"

"EVERYTHING! Zabuza and Haku aren't supposed to be alive! They died on that bridge! And saving the Kazekage? That was supposed to happen long before you fought Pain! The very notion that I exist here is messing with things!"

He suddenly understood. I knew about these things because of where I'd come from, and what I had knowledge of. Then he got on one knee and put a hand on my shoulder, reassuring me.

"Hey! So what? That means that two good people are still alive, and even if it didn't happen when it was supposed to, Gaara's still alive! That means something! The way I see it, that isn't messing things up, that's making things better!"

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Everything I've known up to this point could very well be useless! Or worse yet, the alterations could cause more deaths than before!" my panic attack settled in again, before I simply heaved a huge sigh "who knows what will happen? All I know is that I'm no longer any use towards the future."

"…don't you ever say that…"

I looked up at Naruto, who was looking at me with the most serious face I'd ever seen him in.

"Don't you EVER say that! Everyone has a use! Everyone is needed, even if they don't see it! So what if you don't know what's coming? That only means you have to fight for the here and now, and make your own future!"

I looked him in the eyes, and I could tell he meant every word.

I sat there for a moment and smiled. He was right. If I was changing things, then I would have to my hardest to change them for the better. Create a better future.

"Now come on, let's go back. I'm sure you scared everyone, running out like that!" he said, standing up and offering his hand to me.

I gladly accepted, and we walked back, laughing all the way.

I walked back into Tazuna's house, a bit embarrassed at what might await me since I had stormed off so suddenly.

But the one thing that I hadn't expected was pain.

I walked in the door, and immediately received a good beating from Tenten, while the rest of them sat in the living room, highly amused (except for Neji, that is).

"Do you have ANY idea how worried I was? Suddenly running out like that, what were you thinking FOOL?" she said in-between punches.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorr-agh! Not the face!"

After a little bit more torture, she made me promise not to do that again, and to explain later, and soon we were all in the living room.

"Sooooo… what's up, kid? Why'd you bolt like that?" Zabuza asked, slouched back on the couch, drinking some tea that Tsunami had brought out. How he did so through his bandages, I still don't know.

"Oh, I just wasn't expecting so much information at once. It was pretty overwhelming, so I needed to go and process it. I was extremely shocked to see that you and Haku were still alive"

Nodding in understanding, he took another sip(?) of his tea, and addressed me once again.

"Indeed… although, I also noticed that you didn't answer my question."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you want with my son, Nashi?"

I sat for a moment, gathering my thoughts. Finally, I looked up with a serious expression.

"Zabuza… your son is a very unique human being. He is one of only four human beings who harbor a special beast. Similar to a Tailed Beast, but these four beings pre-date them."

I let this sink in for a moment, although really I was waiting for more info from Norihito, who was filling in the blanks when need be.

"We need him to join me. I myself am also one of these people carrying this animal, or 'Origin Beast' as they call themselves. I carry the Wolf, Norihito, and if my information is correct, your son carries the Bear, Yuudai."

I leaned forward, looking Zabuza straight in the eyes.

"Something terrible is coming, Zabuza. I can't explain what, and I can't explain when, but it IS coming. We are going to need everything we can in the coming fight, so please, if you have ANY idea where Nashi is, we need you to take us to him and, if you are willing, we want you to join us too."

I finished my speech, and waited for a reaction.

He sat there, eyes closed and brow furrowed as he thought this over intensely.

Just then, Haku spoke up.

"Zabuza-sama, I believe that we should take their offer. If this threat is indeed coming, they are going to need our help, as well as Nashi's."

Zabuza looked at Haku, surprised.

"But Haku, we're happy here. We don't have to worry about people trying to kill us anymore. Do you really think we should give that up?"

The effeminate boy looked at Zabuza with an expression that read 'seriously?'

"Zabuza-sama, you don't have to hide it, I know how much you miss being a shinobi. And I have to admit, I miss it as well. And what kind of people would we be if we ignored their cries for help? We NEED to do this, it's the right thing to be done."

Crossing his arms, Zabuza sat and concentrated, hard, obviously considering my offer.

After what seemed like forever, I thought he was going to refuse, but then he spoke up once more.

"Ahhh…fine. I guess I have missed that life a little, and this sounds like an adventure in the making. You can count us in, kid." He said, standing up and offering his hand.

I stood and took his hand, firmly shaking it.

"Thank you, Zabuza. And by the way, it's Hasu, not 'kid'."

"Yeah… whatever, kid." He replied, smiling through his bandages.

* * *

We decided to head out that following morning, to give us all a chance to rest and recharge.

I had just gotten out of the shower and hopped into some sweats, choosing to sleep shirtless because of the humidity.

I was just about to hop into bed when I heard a small knock at the door. Curious as to who it could be, I walked over and opened it to find Tenten staring up at me.

"Can I come in?" she asked

Nodding, I opened the door and let her in.

"What's up? It's almost 11." I ask

She sat on my bed and looked at me seriously

"You know what. You owe me an explanation."

I sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it, and sat on the bed behind her, facing the open window, letting the moon's light shine on my tired face.

"I was telling the truth before; It really was overwhelming information. I mean, everything about this is wrong, and it's my fault. My very presence is altering reality here. Nori says that I was born in this universe, but since I haven't been in it for so long, me coming back into it is messing things up."

She leaned on my back, still silent as she listened to my troubles.

"I knew that my presence would alter things, but I never figured it would change so drastically. Whole events happening out of order, the dead living again… hell, in my world, Garra DIED, Tenten. When I ran out, Naruto caught up to me and gave a whole speech, which helped a little, but there'll always be that nagging doubt."

We sat for a little longer, just enjoying each other's company, when I heaved a huge sigh.

"Well, I think that's enough complaining for one night. But before I go to bed, can I ask you something?" I felt her turn her head towards me.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you fall for me? I mean, you've only known me for like a week. And you definitely had other options, so why was I different?"

She sat there for a moment, contemplating my question.

"Well…" she said suddenly "if I had to pick something, it's that you're different in general from the others. You care about the people around you more than you care about yourself. You're expressive, mysterious, brave. You're just… different. I guess the real reason that I'm drawn to you is because… you don't care about things like being a ninja, or where you come from. You still care about people."

"…"

"what? " she asked

"you got all that from a week with me?"

She just laughed out loud, moving on the bed until she was facing me.

"Dylan, I'm a shinobi, it's kind of my job to pick up on things like that."

I smirked, knowing she was right.

"You always were my favorite." I said with a chuckle

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and hers looking back into mine and, suddenly, we found ourselves moving into a kiss. We got closer and closer, and just as our lips touched, I turned away.

"what's wrong?" Tenten asked, obviously unsatisfied.

"As much as we want to, Tenten, I think we should wait… At least until we get back to Konoha. I would do anything to kiss you right here and now, but the mission comes first… I'm sorry."

She smiled softly, gently placing a hand on my face

"it's okay, I understand. and you're right, we should wait. And if it's okay with you, I think we should make us official when we get back? I know we only just met a while ago, but I feel like I already know so much about you."

We leaned in and touched foreheads, content with the intimacy that it had for the moment.

Suddenly, she leaned back and flopped down onto the bed.

"uhmm… what're you doing?" I asked.

"well, obviously, I'm gonna sleep here tonight. if I tried to go back to my room at this time of night, I would surely wake people up." She said coyly.

"Are you kidding me? You're a freakin' ninja! And no, you cant sleep in my bed with me!" I quietly exclaimed

"Pweeeeeease…?" she said, obviously using her 'puppydog-eyes-no jutsu' to sway my decision"

And as hard as I tried to resist, this jutsu was too powerful for me

"UUUUUUGH… fine… you can stay." I said, exasperated.

"Yay!" she cheered quietly.

I flopped down next to her, and we both quickly fell asleep.

Just a wolf and his panda.

During the night, I decided to discuss with Norihito on what to do from this point on.

I closed my eyes and again found myself in the frosty clearing, now a familiar sight, and walked up to the giant wolf, and flopped face first into his side.

"**Something wrong, pup?"**

"You know what's wrong, Nori, you can see my surroundings."

"**Heh, fair enough, I just figured it would be polite to ask."**

We laid there for several moments longer before I finally voiced my thoughts

"I just don't get it, Nori. How am I supposed to do right by these guys? I mean, talking with Naruto and Tenten helped a lot, but that still doesn't help to et me out of the current situation. I'm not as strong as Lee, or as skilled as Neji, hell even I'm not as smart as Shikamaru… I mean, I know they are the best at what they do, but I have to be the best if I'm going to overcome my enemies. I have you, and there will be others like me, but for now, I can't do anything anymore."

"**You are quite right." **I grunted in confusion, my head still buried in his fur.** "You are not strong, or skilled. But the one thing that you do have is the steel cold, unbreakable willpower that will drive you to succeed in anything that you do. You seem to keep forgetting, I have been with you since birth, and have seen you grow up. Some days, you would go to bed hungry because you didn't have money for food, or you would get the hell beaten out of you in a fight, or you would even shoulder the burdens of others so that they may be happy, even if you were not. And yet, you would still get up and face the day with a radiating smile. That is the iron-clad will that I have only ever seen one other time in all my years."**

"Yeah? Who was that?" I asked, raising my head to look at him

"**Your father."**

My eyes shot wide open as I launched myself off of Norihito's side, and jumped up on top of his snout, looking him dead in the eyes

"You knew my dad?" I cried "How?"

"**You really want to know about your father?"** he asked

I nodded my head vigorously, and for a second there I thought I might've snapped my neck

"**Very well. Although I cannot tell you who he is, I can tell you about his character. Now get off of my snout and pay attention."**

Carefully, I slid off of his snout and landed in the snow, where I sat, waiting for him to tell me about my mysterious father.

"**Your father was a very courageous man, who fought for many ideals. In his time, he was extremely powerful and greatly feared by his enemies. And although he was a man with such a standing, he was most known for his deep love for his friends and family, as well as his village, even if there were those who he despised greatly in said village as well. He never did anything without purpose, and he always made sure to follow through on his word. Yes, he treasured many things… but you know what he treasured most of all?"**

I looked on at Nori, waiting with baited breath for the answer.

"**The one thing he treasured most in life was you, Dylan. YOU were his greatest creation, the one thing that truly proved that he was a great man. He had only the highest of hopes for you, and knew that you would be someone great one day, just like he was."**

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

"**That's why you must fight, Dylan! You must fight, to prove to not only your father, but to the world, that even when faced with impossible odds, even the smallest of lives mean everything!"**

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, not even realizing that I had been crying for some time, and smiled with joy.

I meant something.

I was worth something.

And I would do everything in my power and beyond to make sure that whatever was coming, would never get past us.

* * *

I woke the next morning, feeling a little warmer than usual. And a little heavier than usual. I opened my eyes to see that somehow, Tenten had gotten on top of me and was now using my chest as a pillow, snoring cutely.

I was perfectly content with leaving her there for a little while, until I heard someone cough.

I looked towards the door to see that everyone in of the house (minus Inari and Neji) was peeking into the room, huge smirks on their faces.

Blushing hotly I tried to scramble over to them, only to forget that I had another person on top of me and, as I was halfway out, Tenten suddenly decided to grip as tight as she could, not wanting to lose her "pillow", causing me to fall straight onto my face.

I looked up to see everyone trying their hardest not to burst out laughing at the scene.

"Looks like you had fun, huh kid?" Zabuza snarked, wiggling his non-existent eyebrows.

"Stuff it, you mummy." I said, muffled by the floor

"Well, either way, breakfast is almost ready so hurry up!" Tsunami said as they all left.

But not before I heard the snap-click of a polaroid camera.

I looked up to see Naruto with said camera, an even bigger smile on his face.

"NARUTO!" I yelled after him

Crawling out the door after him, dragging a still sleeping Tenten and the covers along with me.

After getting Tenten awake, and dealing with much embarrassment, we finally got dressed , feeling refreshed and ready for the day. We came down do see Tsunami cooking breakfast, while Inari and Naruto caught up, since they didn't get to see each other the night before.

Tsunami looked up from the pan of scrambled eggs she was making and gave me a smile.

"Ah, good morning Hasu-kun! Come join us, I just now finished with breakfast." She set the pan on the table, and walked outside where she called to the others to come and eat.

Sitting down, I started eating, thinking about what we would be doing today, and how we would go about it. As Zabuza sat at the table, I decided to voice my questions towards him.

"Zabuza, may I ask you a question?" he nodded "where exactly is Nashi hiding, anyways? I find it hard to imagine that someone with his power could stay hidden for very long."

"if my son had been found, he wouldn't be my son, that's for sure. I taught him everything I knew about silent killing at a young age, and he became so good at it that even I didn't know when he was sneaking up on me. Unless, of course, it was a windy day, but that's neither here nor there. There's no way he could ever be caught, unless he wanted it to happen. As for where he is, we will be heading into a marshland about 20 miles inland from here, there's a cabin I used to use, and it's where I told Nashi to hide, until it was safe for me to come get him."

"Well, why haven't you done so until now?" I asked, confused

"Well, I secretly checked in on him the day after I 'died', but when I got there, he seemed… happy. Content. I didn't want to change that for him. So I let him be. What kind of father would I be if I got in the way of my son's happiness?" he asked rhetorically.

I nodded, somewhat understanding

"However, we have to be careful when we approach the cabin. He might attack, since he doesn't know any of you. He might not even recognize me! Believe it or not, I actually used to have eyebrows! But they got burned off when I was fighting a Katon user…"

Ignoring the hilarity, I sat in thought for a moment.

"…Alright. I think I have a plan. Neji"

"Yes?"

"This will mainly depend on you. Assuming that Nashi knows the Hidden Mist Technique…"

"Which he does" Zabuza piped in with pride

"…then we'll need your Byakugan to tell us when the mist turns to chakra. You won't be able to see through his mist, but you should be able to see through regular mist. Sound good?"

He nodded curtly, which I found annoying for some reason, and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, how many wind Jutsu do you know?"

"A couple, why?"

"When we get inside Nashi's mist, we're going to need you to try and blow it away. We need a clear field of vision if we are going to do this right."

"Got it, you can count on me, Dattebayo!"

"…Riiiiiight… anyways, Tenten."

"Suuup?"

"I need you to watch my back during this, and I'll watch yours."

"Sure thing!"

"Alright, and Zabuza will step in if necessary to deal with any skepticism Nashi may have. He most likely won't believe us, but I'm sure he'll believe you."

Zabuza nodded.

"Okay, I think we've covered all of our bases, let's finish up, gather our stuff and head out."

* * *

Soon we had said our goodbyes and were on our way inland, towards the marsh. I brought out Norihito to ride on, which made for a fun ride.

A little bit later, we arrived at the edge of the foggy marshland, and I un-summoned Nori, to Tenten's displeasure. We started walking through, our weapons in hand.

All that was to be heard was the croaking of frogs and the chirping of insects.

"Neji, anything yet?"

"…I see it."

"The chakra fog?"

He nodded silently, looking behind me in the direction I assumed Nashi was in and we started to head in said direction.

But something was off.

"Hey guys, hold up." I said.

"What is it?" they asked

"Listen."

"…I don't hear anything" Tenten said

"Exactly. NARUTO! BLOW IT AWAY!

"On it!"

The fog was suddenly swept away by a burst of wind, to find a sword inches away from my neck, coming up from the ground.

"SHIT!"

I blocked with my blade as quickly as I could, and only just escaped with a slash on my cheek.

I pushed the button on the glove blades, shooting the blade out and blocking the sword, just barely escaping with a slash on my cheek.

"Impressive." The new figure said as they came up from the ground "Very few have been able to dodge my blade. I'm interested in finding out what you are made of." They said.

The newfound figure was a boy, of whom Nori confirmed was Nashi, was probably just a year younger than I was. He had twin blades that looked like reverse razors, and had holes along the blade, which whistled when he swung them. He had pitch black hair that covered one eye (I thought that was a blonde thing?) he was dressed in a sleeveless form fitting shirt, and traditional ninja pants and shoes. The only things that weren't black on him were a long blue scarf that was ripped up at the ends, and a white cloth Headband tied to his leg, sporting a mist symbol with a slash through it.

He continued his assault, to which I defended as best I could, with Tenten giving me help where it was needed.

We became caught in a power struggle with each of our swords pushing against the others' and I planted my front foot forward and shoved, as hard as I could, toppling him backwards. As he got ready for his next attack, I took my chance.

"HEY! Hey, wait, I'm here to talk." I said. he jerked to a halt, but kept his weapons up.

"What is it?"

I looked to Zabuza for some help, to which he readily stepped forward.

"Nashi, it's me, your dad!"

Nashi looked at Zabuza with a perplexed expression.

Nashi's expression didn't move an inch, but somehow looked at Zabuza with a perplexed expression.

"That's impossible. You have no eyebrows, but I know for a fact that my father had only the bushiest of brows there was. They were like caterpillars on his face."

Zabuza fumed in a comic like way

"WHHHHHAT? HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY MAGNIFICANT BROWS? THEY WERE MY BEST FEATURE! AND SHOULDN'T YOU REMEMBER ME JUST BY MY FACE ALONE?"

At this I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the scene.

"Ha-ha-okay, just a- just a second, Zabuza!" I said between laughs

He glared at me, still steaming

"Did you really forget you were wearing a bandage mask?" I said, finally regaining my breath

He gasped, finally realizing the simple blunder, and ripped off the mask covering his face.

"SEE? I'm totally your dad!" He said, gnashing his sharp teeth

Nashi simply stared at the angry swordsman.

"Nope. Still don't believe you." He said

I watched as Zabuza fumed over his son, trying to figure out a solution to the problem, when an invisible lightbulb popped up above my head.

I smiled mischievously, and grabbing a large, felt-tip pen (where I got it, I still don't know. I just chalked it up to anime logic) and snuck up behind the still infuriated Zabuza and, grabbing his head, I turned him around and quickly drew big caterpillar eyebrows on him.

"There, what do you think now, Nashi?" the boy looked at the swordsman once more, and after a few moments…

"GASP"

I shit you not, the boy literally said the word gasp, instead of just gasping. What the hell is wrong with this family…?

"Father, is it truly you?" he said calmly putting his swords away on his back and running comically towards his dad.

"indeed it is, my son!"

"Father!"

"Nashi!"

Fatheeeer!"

"Nashiiii!"

They embraced, anime tears streaming down their faces (although Nashi's calm expression hadn't moved an inch the entire time. Seriously, doesn't this kid have emotions?) and the scene horrifyingly reminded me of what Gai and Lee do.

Wait.

If Zabuza had eyebrows that big, could he be related to Gai?

Nah. Couldn't be.

"Alright, you two. That's enough. You're scaring Tenten."

Said girl was clinging to me for dear life, seeing the scene and seeming to be having war flashbacks.

"Ehem, well then, I think we should go inside and talk about things shouldn't we?" Neji said, clearly irritated with the whole thing.

"Ah, yes!" I exclaimed "let's head to the-

BOOOOOOOOOOM

the cabin had exploded in a ball of flames, fiery debris raining down around us.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT NOW?" I yelled out.

A lone figure walked through the blaze. When I saw who it was, well… let's just say that I wasn't feeling so artistic.

"Oh…shit…"


End file.
